Los deseos que cambiaron mi vida
by animextreme
Summary: Ash Ketchum con el tiempo se enamora de sus compañeras de viaje, Misty, May y Dawn, al quedarse pensando en sus compañeras un dios se le presenta dicièndile que le cumplirà tres deseos. ¿Què deseos pedirà Ash? ¿Cometerà alguna estupidez con uno de sus deseos? ¿Desearà algo relacionado con el amor?
1. Capìtulo 1: Enamorado de mis compañeras

Capìtulo 1: Enamorado de mis compañeras de viaje.

Después de que Ash Ketchum ganara su octava medalla, y por consiguiente la liga Sinoh, nuestro héroe estaba de vuelta en su casa en Pueblo Paleta, pero al parecer él se encontraba muy pensativo con respecto a tres compañeras que lo acompañaron gustòsamente en sus viajes.

Ash en estos momentos se encontraba en su habitación platicando con Pikachu.

-Sabes pikachu, desde que no he vuelto a verlas me siento extrañamente vacìo por dentro, como si algo me faltara, si me entiendes, ¿Verdad?-decìa Ash algo triste desde que se separo de sus compañeras de viaje, recientemente con Dawn fue hace un mes.

-Pika, pi-decìa Pikachu preocupado por su entrenador porque últimamente estaba muy triste.

-A Misty no la he vuelto a ver desde que fuimos al reino espejismo, extraño sus regaños, sus insultos, extraño todo de ella, y no quisiera admitirlo, pero creo que me he enamorado de ella, con May, pues ella es como una versión mìa pero femenina, sòlo que màs responsable, a May la veía como a una simple alumna, hasta que también me enamorè de ella, empezè a ver sus encantos, no se si pasó por que no estaba Misty, pero lo que pasó, pasó, con Dawn, ella también la veía como una alumna, pero al echarme porras vestida de ¿porrista?, en serio me sorprendió, además los cambios de ropa me fascinaban de cierta forma, lo màs seguro es que todas esas cualidades suyas fueron las que me cautivaron, y terminè enamorándome de ella también-decìa Ash confuso.

-¿Pika, pikachu?-decìa Pikachu sorprendido.

-Increìble, ¿No?, a mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo, sabes Pikachu, y lo peor es que son tres chicas que fueron compañeras en mis viajes -decìa Ash tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-Ylo que no puedo entender es de cómo me pude enamorar de las tres, sè muy bien que si escojo a una de ellas harè sufrir a las otras dos y sabes también como yo que odio lastimar a las personas, sabes Pikachu, quisiera saber si hay una forma de poder quedarme con las tres sin herir sus sentimientos-decìa Ash hora más tranquilo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber cómo quedarte con las tres?-decìa una voz de la nada.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntaba Ash con fundido.

-Pika, pika, pikachu-decìa Pikachu igual de confundido que Ash.

-Con que puedes escuchar mi voz, ¿verdad?-decìa la misma voz.

-Así es-decìa Ash todavía más confundido.

-Entonces me mostrarè frente a ti-seguía diciendo la misma voz.

De repente apareció frente a Ash un joven de unos 24 años, cabello castaño, ojos color café, algo corpulento, muy bien parecido, y algo alto.

-Mi nombre es Dave, soy un dios de primera generación ,y he sido enviado a ti Ash Ketchum para concederte tres deseos, no importa cuales sean, tengo la habilidad de concederte lo que quieras-decía Dave serio.

-De veras-decía Ash aun no pudiendo creer lo0 que veía con sus ojos.

-¿Pika?-decía también Pikachu sin poder creérselo.

-Así es, dime, que es lo que deseas-decía Dave a Ash.

-Pues veras, me he enamorado de tres chicas, pero por alguna razón no puedo decirle a ninguna lo que siento, porque temo en romperle el corazón a las demás-decía Ash pensativo.

-¿Y no puedes quedarte con las tres?-preguntaba Dave.

-No-decìa Ash simplemente.

-Si lo pides como deseo te lo podría conceder-decía Dave.

-No sè, si me lo concedieras sus sentimientos no serian honestos-decía Ash.

-Tienes razón-decìa Dave.

-Y que tal mejor si deseo ser un conquistador de chicas, y que no se pueda resistir ni una-decìa Ash.

-Deseo concedido-decía Dave.

-Espera, sòlo fue un ejemplo-decía Ash, pero ya era tarde, el deseo se había concedido.

-No sientop ninguna diferencia-decía Ash.

-El efecto del deseo empezarà a surtir mañana-decía Dave.

-¿Qué hare? Si Misty, May y Dawn me llegaran a ver coqueteando con otra chica me iria como en feria, ya lo tengo, Dave, eres un dios, ¿verdad?-decía Ash rápidamente.

-Así es, porque la pregunta-decía Dave.

-¿Cuáles son las razas más poderosas en el Multiverso que conoces?-preguntaba a Ash con curiosidad.

-Las razas más poderosas que conozco son la de los Saiayìn, Kiptonianos, Yuraianos y la de los dioses, para qué quieres saberlo-decía Dave.

-Deseo tener el ADN de esas razas en mi sangre-decìa Ash.

-Deseo concedido-decìa Dave.

-Bueno, por ahora no necesito más deseos-decía Ash.

-Pues me quedarè contigo hasta haber cumplido todos tus deseos, además como deseaste tener el ADN de esas razas alienígenas, tendras que entrenar mucho para dominar su poder-decía Dave seriamente.

-¿Entrenar?-preguntaba Ash.

-Así es, mientras tanto te dejarè descansar para mañana, tienes la suerte de que tu madre no me pueda oir, o estarías en problemas, pero te estarè entrenando para ser todo un conquistador con las chicas, y también te estarè entrenando físicamente-decìa Dave muy serio.

-¿Qué será de mi vida desde ahora?-preguntaba Ash resignado.


	2. Capìtulo 2:El Entrenamiento

Capìtulo 2: El Entrenamiento.

Después, por la mañana, luego que Dave le aclarara unas cosas a Ash, Dave lo llevò a un lugar alejado del Pueblo Paleta.

-Bien, creo que es hora que comenzemos con el entrenamiento-decìa Dave.

-¿Y con qué empezaremos?-preguntaba Ash.

-Con tus problemas sentimentales-decìa Dave.

-Pero que no comenzaríamos con el entrenamiento-decía Ash.

-Así es, la razón es que tus problemas sentimentales también son parte del entrenamiento, asi que, hàblame de Misty, May y Dawn, después revisarè en tu memoria para comprobar si lo que me dices y lo que piensas son lo mismo-decía Dave.

-bueno, de Misty puedo decir que al principio que era insoportable, metiche, presuntuosa, arrogante, presumida, pero con el tiempo todo cambiò entre nosotros, empezamos a llevarnos mejor, aunque no sè hasta que punto, diría hasta que empezó a gustarme, de May puedo decir que al principio que la veía como una alumna, pero al ir conociéndola poco a poco, fue cambiándome interiormente, hasta podría decir que me enamorè de ella, de Dawn, puedo afirmar que tenia curiosidad en cuanto a su personalidad, y la vez en cuando me animò vestida de porrista, a decir verdad me halagò bastante, podría decir que de esa forma fue entrando poco a poco a mi corazón, hasta que me enamorè de ella también-deciia Ash reflexionando sobre sus aventuras sobre sus compañeras de viajes.

-Me puedes dejar ver en tus recuerdos-decía Dave.

-Claro, no hay problema-decìa Ash.

Entonces fue cuando Dave vio todos sus recuerdos desde que comenzó su viaje Pokemon con Pikachu, hasta su triunfo en la Liga Sinnoh.

-Sabes Ash, al haber visto a través de tus recuerdos, sòlo puedo decir algo-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué cosa sería?-preguntaba Ash.

-No puedo creer que seas tan denso con las chicas, si no lo veía en tus recuerdos, no lo hubiera creido, con razón nunca te das cuenta de lo que las personas sienten por ti-decìa Dave a Ash.

-¿A qué te refieres?-decía Ash.

-A simple vista se nota que les gustas a Misty, May y Dawn, y nunca lo notaste, nunca te diste cuenta de las indirectas que te mandaban, ni siquiera con una frase bien definida podias entender lo que te decían, tal vez la razón era porque en aquel entonces eras muy inocente y no conocias nada del amor, pero cuando todas se alejaron de ti sentiste un vacìo que no podìa llenar ni la comida, los Pokemon, las ligas batallas Pokemon o nuevos viajes por lo que ese sentimiento empezó a incomodarte, ¿verdad Ash?-decía Dave analógicamente.

-Así es-decía Ash estando de acuerdo con Dave.

-Eso claramente es amor Ash, como te enamoraste de 3 chicas estabas muy confundido si las veìas las 3 a la vez, y por esa razón no las has llamado por teléfono, ¿O no Ash?-decía Dave continuando con el mismo tema.

-Tienes razón,. No las he llamado, pero no estoy seguro si es por la razón que me dices, aunque es muy posible-decía Ash muy confundido.

-Ahí es donde entro yo, te ayudarè a acercarte más a tus amigas, pero lo primero que tienes que hacer es llamarlas, invìtalas a tu casa, ten unas cuantas citas con ellas cuando lleguan y de paso conquìstalas poco a poco, ¿Entiendes? Y también te ayudarè a quitarte lo denso con las chicas, tal vez así ellas se atrevan a confesarte sus sentimientos, y de paso conseguirte más chicas para formarte un harem digno de un dios-decía Dave a Ash.

¿Dijiste algo, Dave?-preguntaba Ash confundido.

-No, nada, solo que tienes que llamar a tus amigas, vamos, ¿Qué esperas?-decía Dave a Ash insistentemente.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no te desesperes, quieres-decía Ash algo harto de la insistencia de Dave.

Tardò como 1 minuto y 5 segundos, cuando la llamada a Ciudad Celurean fue hecha, para la Lider de Gimnasio del mismo.

-Hola Ash, tiempo sin verte-decía Misty alegre, que alegre interiormente estaba llena de alegría al saber que su antigûo compañero no se había olvidado de ella en todo este tiempo.

-Hola Misty, que bueno que contestaste, te estaba llamando para invitarte a que vinieras a mi casa, últimamente no ha habido ligas a las cuales poder ir a emprender un nuevo viaje, y me preguntaba si podias pasar una temporada en Pueblo Paleta, también pienso invitar a May y Dawn junto con nosotros, si no te molesta claro esta, ¿Qué dices Misty, aceptas?-decía Ash impaciente por la respuesta que recibiría de su antigûa compañera de viaje.

-Claro Ash , me encantaría pasar un tiempo en Pueblo Paleta, últimamente no han pasado entrenadores a retar al gimnasio durante 2 meses, y mis hermanas están de flojas en el mismo, por lo que seria genial ir, te parece bien que llegue en3 dias a partir de hoy-decía Misty muy emocionada, aunque al saber que también estarían ahí May y Dawn, extrañamente le dio un pequeño ataque de celos que no pudo notar Ash, pero Misty se recuperò a tiempo para proseguir con su plática, pero no sabia porque lo sintió cando hablò de May y Dawn.

-Por supuesto Misty, no hay problema, aquí te espero, nos vemos-decía Ash finalizando la llamada.

-Te veo luego, Ash-decía Misty acabando con la llamada de su amigo y viejo compañero de viaje.

-Bien, ahora sigue May-decía Ash llamado a la susodicha persona.

En Ciudad Petalburg, May se encontraba entrenando, más bien, acababa de entrenar a Blizaken, cuando de repente su madre la llamò.

-Hija, te hablan por teléfono-dec ia la madre de May.

-Ya voy-decía May apresurada a contestar el teléfono.

Al contestar, se llevò una gran sorpresa.

-Ash, que bueno que llamaste, acabo de terminar de entrenar a Blaziken, ¿Y a que se debe la llamada?-preguntaba May interesada.

-Bueno, te llame para invitarte a pasar un tiempo en Pueblo Paleta, aquí es muy aburrido sòlo sin mis amigos, también iràn Misty y Dawn, ¿Qué dices May, podrás ir?-preguntaba Ash esperando su respuesta.

-Papá, Ash me està invitando a pasar tiempo en su casa, puedo ir-decía May queriendo ir también, pero cuando oyò que irían también Misty y Dawn, se puso un poco celosa, pero no sabía porque razón, algo que Ash no pudo notar ya que esperaba la respuesta de May.

-Claro hija puedes ir, pero lleva a Max contigo también, ya que él también tiene ganas de ver a Ash, ¿verdad Max?-decía Norman, el padre de May.

-Claro, ahora que tengo Pokemons puedo retar a Ash a una batalla para demostrarle cuanto he mejorado-decìa Max más emocionado a cada momento.

-Mi padre està de acuerdo, cuando podríamos ir-decìa Maya Ash.

-De aquí en 4 dias-decìa Ash.

-Perfecto, hasta entonces, nos vemos Ash-decía May despidiéndose.

-Adiòs May-decía Ash finalizando la llamada.

-Bien, sòlo falta Dawn-decía Ash decidido.

En Cuidad Hojas Gemelas, Dawn se encontraba aburrida en su cuarto.

-Que estaràs haciendo Ash, te extraño mucho-decía Dawn muy triste.

-Hija, te hablan por teléfono-decía la madre de Dawn.

-¿Sabes quièn es, mamá?-preguntaba Dawn a su madre.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que esta llamada te alegrarà mucho, tal vez asi te alegres un poco, ya que últimamente estas un poco triste desde que te separaste de Ash- decía la madre de Dawn.

Al ir a contesar el teléfono, Dawn pasó de una profunda tristeza hasta el mismo paraíso.

-Ash, que bueno que llamas, ¿Pero, cuàl esel motivo de tu llamada?-pregunatba Dawn curiosa.

-Sabes Dawn, te llamèpara saber si podias pasar un tiempo en Pueblo Paleta, es aburrido estar aquí sin pasar tiempo con tus amigos, por cierto, Misty y May también vendrán, ¿Quieres venir a Pueblo Paleta?-preguntaba Ash a Dawn pacientemente.

-Le preguntarè a mamá-decía Dawn pensativa, pero cuando escuchò los nombres de Misty y May, empezó a ponerse algo celosa, y si ellas intentaban intimar más con Ash, eso no lo permitiría, por lo que trataría de convercer a su madre ante todo.

-Mamá, Ash me invitò a pasar tiempo en Pueblo Paleta, ¿Puedo ir?-preguntaba Dawn a su madre.

-Claro hija, tal vez así te sientas mejor ya que últimamente haz estado muy triste, tengo el presentimiento de que te sentiràs mejor si te dejo ir-decía la madre de Dawn.

-Gracias mamá-decía Dawn mucho mejor que antes.

-Ash, mi mamá me dio permiso de ir a tu casa, cuando va a ser la reunión-decía Dawn.

-Dentro de 4 dias-decía Ash.

-Bueno, sabiendo esto, nos vemos en 4 dias-decía Dawn muy feliz, como nunca se había sentido desde que conoció a Ash.

-Nos vemos, Dawn-decía Ash finalizando la llamada.

-Bien, ya terminè de llamar a todas como me pediste, ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntaba Ash a Dave.

-Sólo hay que esparar, y veras, por cierto Ash, ¿Tu madre no te ha hablado mucho de tu padre?-preguntaba Dave a Ash.

-No mucho, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Ash.

-Bueno, te lo digo porque vi en la mente de tu madre, y puedo decirte que en muchas cosas te ha mentido-decìa Dave.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaba nuevamente Ash.

-Porque parece ser que tu padre no es un entrenador Pokemon, ni siquiera es algo relacionado con lo mismo-decía cave.

-¿Entonces si mi padre no es un entrenador Pokemon, de que trabaja mi padre?-preguntaba Ash.

-Ash, tu padre es un peleador de un famoso torneo de artes marciales llamado King of Fighters, y se llama Terry Bogard, de lo que sè de él es que tiene un hermano llamado Andy Bogard-decía Dave.

-Mi padre es un famoso peleador de artes marciales, de un torneo llamado King of Fighters, creo que he oído de ese torneo, aunque no tiene nada que ver con Pokemon, creo que es un torneo donde pelean para demostrar quién es el mejor peleador, ¿verdad?-decìa Ash.

-Así es, entendiste más rápido de lo que pensé, y dime Ash, después de lo que te dije, iràs en búsqueda de tu padre-decía Dave a Ash.

-Sí, a decir verdad tengo las ganas de conocerlo en persona, y según dice mi mamá mi gorra copn la que empezè a viajar es unregalo de mi padre-decía Ash nostálgico.

-Eso si es verdad, pero dejando de lado lo de tu padre Ash, tu entrenamiento físico será muy duro, ¿Quieres que tus Pokemon entrenen junto contigo?-preguntaba Dave a Ash que pudiera considerar la idea de volver a sus Pokemon y a él más poderosos.

-Me agrada la idea, ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?-preguntaba Ash.

-Pues creo que mientras más pronto, mejor-decìa Dave a punto de empezar el entrenamiento.


	3. Capìtulo 3: Y el entrenamiento continùa

Capìtulo 3: Y el entrenamiento continúa.

Después de que Dave le enseñara a Ash en la habitación del tiempo todo lo que sabía sobre artes marciales, que eran el Kyokugen karate, el kempo chino de Kyo Kusanagi, el kempo de Sie Kensou, el Muay Thai de Joe Higashi, las artes marciales variadas de Terry y Andy Bogard, el estilo de pelea de Ralf Jones y Clark Steel, el Tae kwon do de Kim Kaphwan, el estilo de pelea de Yashiro Nanakase, el estilo de pelea de Benimaru Nikaido y uno que otro movimiento de Goro Daimon, y también el estilo de pelea de algunos maestros del Ryozampaku, Ash le pidió a Dave que le enseñara a Pikachu el estilo de pelea de Benimaru Nikaido, este acepto y así el entrenamiento de Pikachu comenzó, lo curioso es que, Pikachu al hacer la patada giratoria de Benimaru, que era obvio que no lo podía hacer por sus patas pequeñas, en sustitución a estas usaba su cola como sustituto de sus cortas piernas, que su ataque era casi igual de efectivo que el original, o aun más, después Ash se concentrò en completar su entrenamiento.

-Ash, tu entrenamiento ya casi està completo, lo único que falta es tu cita con las chicas, pero como Misty, May y Dawn no están ahora en Pueblo Paleta, necesitaremos unas pequeñas sustituciones que reemplacen temporalmente a ellas-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?-preguntaba Ash curioso.

-Lo que vas a ver te va a dejar con la boca abierta, así que prepárate para lo que estarás a punto de ver-decía Dave logrando que Ash se impresionara un poco.

Pero cuando Ash vio lo que Dave quería enseñarle, se llevó la sorpresa de que ahí estaban Misty, May, Dawn, y una chica morena con un peinado extraño de unos 12 años.

-Pero si son Misty, May y Dawn, y también una chica morena con un peinado raro de 12 años, ¿Qué las chicas no llegaban hasta dentro de 4 días?-decía Ash.

-Oye, ¿A quién le dices morena con peinado raro, acaso no sabe quién soy?-decía Iris un poco enojada por el comentario.

-Iris, no te enojes, es natural que no sepa quién eres, ya que te conocerá una vez que viaje a Unova, y Ash, creo que te estás confundiendo, ellas son mis guardianas, y creo que es lógico que las confundieras con tus amigas ya que ellas vienen de otra dimensión o Universo, por eso se ven físicamente a tus amigas, aunque debo decir que algunas de mis guardianas se parasen a tus amigas no solo en lo físico, sino también en la personalidad, Misty, o mejor conocida como Cure Staryu o Cure Suicune en su forma súper, es enérgica y le gustan los Pokemon de agua como su otro yo de este Universo, la única diferencia que les veo es que mi guardiana es más paciente que tu amiga en casos de suma importancia, con May, o mejor conocida como Cure Chikorita o Cure Celebi en su forma súper, es igual que la May de este mundo en cuanto a su gusto por la comida y en casi toda su personalidad, con la excepción de que mi guardiana tiene más agallas en el campo de batalla, con Dawn, o mejor conocida como Cure Jolteon o Cure Zekrom, su personalidad es muy similar a la Dawn de tu mundo, con la diferencia de que la Dawn se tu mundo se deprime con mucha frecuencia, con mi guardiana solo pasa rara vez, ella es Iris, también conocida como cure Charizard o Cure Entei, a ella la conocerás en tu viaje por Unova, su personalidad es más ardiente que la de su yo de este mundo es por eso que las escogí a ellas para que fueran sus citas, ya que ellas son las más parecidas a sus yo de este mundo-decía Dave informándole A Ash sobre la personalidad de sus guardianas.

-¿Por qué dices que la conoceré en Unova?-preguntaba Ash confuso.

-Por que allá la conocerás casi al comenzar su viaje por Unova, ella te va a estar llamando casi todo el tiempo de que "eres un niño", esa creo va a ser la frase que más va a decir-dacia Dave pensativo.

-Pero, ¿Es necesario hacer esto?-preguntaba Ash perplejo.

-¿Quieres conquistar a Misty, May y Dawn? Pues entonces demuéstralo-decía Dave diciéndole a Ash.

-Bien, acepto-decía Ash sin saber si se arrepentiría después de su decisión.

-Es bueno saberlo-decía Dave.

Una vez que Ash comenzara su cita con Cure Staryu, o sea, la Misty que es guardiana de Dave, pudo ver las similitudes entre ambas, misma personalidad, mismo gusto por los Pokemon tipo agua, y también mismo miedo por los Pokemon tipo insecto, aunque era diferente como lo había descrito Dave, con May fue más que ir a los videojuegos, comer divertirse, y mucho más, con Dawn fue compras, compras, compras, y más compras, si no se le acabara el dinero lo usaría en más compras seguro, después fueron a comer, y a un karaoke, aunque Ash jamás pensó que tuviera una voz hermosa, Dawn decía todo lo contrario, incluso dijo que su voz era comparable a la de Tiziano Ferro, pero bueno, la tarde acabo cuando las tres le dieron a Ash un beso profundo en la boca, primero fue Misty, que su beso duró cerca de un minuto May que su beso duro 35 segundos aproximadamente y Dawn que su beso duro entre 20 y 30 segundos, algo que desconcertó a Ash fueron los besos profundos repentinos que le dieron, que a su vez lo excitaron en gran manera, y al parecer tenia la urgencia de hacerlo con alguien, pero tenía que soportar y aguantarse , incluso luego se pregunto si sus amigas serian así de ardientes y calientes como eran las guardianas de Dave, este pensamiento hizo que Ash se sonrojara fuertemente.

Esto lo repitieron los días restantes junto con los entrenamientos diarios de Ash en artes marciales, Ash se encontraba extrañamente despreocupado ya que mañana Ash se encontraría con sus amigas de sus anteriores viajes.

-Ash, descansa el tiempo que necesites, mañana será el momento en que invitarás a tus amigas a tener una cita contigo, lo único que te puedo decir es que, usa tus habilidades innatas de seducción, ahora puedes irte a dormir-decía Dave desapareciendo en un destello de luz luminoso, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Ash.

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa, ¿Cómo seré capaz de tener una cita con mis amigas sin tener que estar coqueteando con otra chica?-se preguntaba Ash mentalmente si podría salir vivo de esta situación.


	4. Capìtulo 4: El Pasado de Dave

Capìtulo 4: El pasado de Dave y sus guardianas, Orochi y Los Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata, los celos de mis aparentemente novias, ¿En qué se relaciona esto con Ash?

Ya era de mañana en la residencia Ketchum, y nuestro héroe como siempre tardaba en levantarse de la cama, pero no contaba con que cierto dios guardián lo despertaría de una forma no muy apropiada, más bien diría casi comparable a la tortura.

-Ash, ya despierta, tus amigas llegarán dentro de 20 minutos, oye, ¿Me escuchas?-decía Dave a un Ash profundamente dormido, que aparentemente no le hacía caso, aún moviendo su cuerpo bruscamente y hasta gritándole en el oído podía despertarse rápidamente.

-No puedo creerlo, aunque lo esté viendo con mis propios ojos, Ash en serio duerme como una roca, me pregunto cómo le harán sus futuras esposas para despertarlo en un futuro, incluso las demás esposas que està por conocer y las que conoció en sus antiguos viajes, según estoy enterado la cantidad de esposas que tiene Ash, que es en realidad la reencarnación de uno de mis muchos primos de la familia del Sol Naciente, vecina de la familia de la Luna Llena, no estoy seguro si Ash tenga la capacidad de mantener a 50 o más esposas, pero tendrá que soportarlo por las buenas, a lo mejor ahora su resistencia es más alta debido a su sangre Saiayìn, y las otras clases de sangre cono la Yuraiana y la Kriptoniana le sirvan de algo-decía Dave pensativamente por todos los hechos acontecidos anteriormente.

-¿Qué has dicho?-decía Ash que al parecer había despertado sin que Dave se diera cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-decìa Dave contestando con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes que sòlo los idiotas responden a una pregunta con otra pregunta?-decía Ash a Dave un poco enojado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-decía Dave con una vena saltada en su cabeza, que estaba pensando a punto de conectarle algunas técnicas de las quintas combinadas de puros puñetazos y patadas de Robert García del 97, Yashiro Nanakase del 98, King del 97, Sie Kensou del 97 y el doble gancho de la máximum del Robert del 97 al final de la técnica.

-L-Lo siento, se me salió, debo de dejar de ver el Chavo del Ocho, lo que realmente quería preguntar es: ¿Qué es eso de que soy la reencarnación de uno de tus muchos primos? Además, ¿Qué es eso de 50 esposas o más?- preguntaba Ash curiosamente.

-Bueno, como sòlo tenemos 18 minutos te contarè la versión corta de la historia, pero me creerás en todo lo que diga-decía Dave a Ash.

-¿Y por qué no debería creerte? Hasta ahora me has dicho sòlo la verdad, además eres un dios, ¿no? Ustedes no pueden mentir-decía Ash seguro de sí mismo.

-Bien comenzaré, todo empezó hace 1000 años, en un reino llamado Milenio de Oro, reino vecino del antiguo Milenio de Plata, el Milenio de Oro se encontraba ubicado en el mismo Sol-decía Dave tranquilamente.

-¿En serio? Jamás pensé que antes hubiera personas que hayan vivido en el Sol, pensé que era imposible-decía Ash sin poder creerlo y a la vez intrigado por este descubrimiento.

-En serio, además de que nuestro reino era el único que tenía la capacidad para vivir en el Sol, debido a nuestra resistencia al calor, nuestros cuerpos eran capaces de soportar la temperatura del Sol, y también tenìan resistencia a toda clase de lava, magma, o cosa similar, el Reino de la Luna o Milenio de Plata protegía a la Luna y a la Tierra desde el exterior con las Cure internas, las Cure externas protegían el Sistema Solar externo de invasores de otras galaxias.

El Reino dorado que pertenecía a la Tierra protegía a la misma desde el exterior, mientras que nuestro Reino protegía a la Tierra de que fuera atacada por otras dimensiones o Universos, yo personalmente a la edad de 10 años combatía junto con mi padre para proteger el Multiverso de un sinnúmero de amenazas.

Mi padre era el Rey Bardack, él había llegado al universo Sailor/Pretty Cure hace 775 años antes de que se formara el Reino de la Luna, la razón por la que vivió tanto tiempo fue por su sangre Saiayìn, y también porque descubrió que era la reencarnación del dios del Sol y la Luna de su Universo, y no tardo en despertar como ese dios por mucho tiempo, al igual que sus inmortalidad.

Cuando Freezer creyó haberlo matado, siguió flotando en el espacio exterior flotando inconsciente, pero vivo, entonces fue absorbido por un Hoyo Negro, así el que alguna vez perteneció al Universo del Dragón, llego por pura casualidad al Universo Sailor/Pretty Cure, su primer hijo fue con la princesa Aura, aunque mi padre no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo, la princesa Aura resultó ser la reencarnación de la diosa Gea, diosa de la Tierra y también conocida como Gaia, mi padre tuvo un hijo de ella, al cual ella decidió llamar Orochi.

Mis padres decidieron que Orochi hiciera lo que quisiera conforme a su voluntad, el es el equivalente a el Pokemon Hydreigon de este Universo, 25 años después del nacimiento de Orochi, Orochi vio como la tierra era contaminada por los humanos, y le reclamo a su madre que recién había descubierto y también despertado como la diosa Gea, al igual que su inmortalidad, porque dejaba que hicieran todo eso a la naturaleza, a lo que su madre contestó que tenía fe en los humanos y que todos no son tan malos como él piensa, su padre le había contestado algo similar, pero a Orochi le importaba un comino, así que como sabía que sus padres no lo apoyarían, él creó su propio Clan llamándolo Hakkeshu, dándoles a sus servidores el poder de la Pirokinesis, Electrokinesis, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis, Hidrokinesis, Fuerza sobrehumana (Oscuridad), Extremidades Cortantes y Brazos de Serpiente.

Orochi no podía tolerar la destrucción que causaba la humanidad y quería erradicarla por completo. Utilizó sus poderes que le habían sido otorgados de la Naturaleza (o sea, de su madre) para provocar el Caos. Su Clan y la raza humana se mantuvieron en guerra hasta que el Clan Kusanagi, El Clan Yata y el Clan Yasakani lo derrotaron con 3 tesoros místicos. Orochi y sus Hakkeshu fueron sellados. A pesar de encontrarse en un estado suspensorio. Orochi continúa sintiendo que la humanidad contamina el mundo. Siguiendo la leyenda de cómo sellaron a Orochi hace muchos años, el Clan Yata (Chizuru), el clan Kusanagi (Kyo) y el clan Yagami (Iori) se vuelven a reunir para derrotar a Orochi. Ya que al parecer los Hakkeshu habían vuelto a aparecer para liberar de su sello a Orochi, el primero en aparecer fue Goenitz, pero fue derrotado en el King of Fighters 96 por Iori, Chizuru y Kyo. Al final de la batalla, en el King of Fighters 97, Orochi trata de controlar a Iori con su sangre y e forzado a atacar a Kyo, pero la ambición de Iori de enfrentar a Kyo cara a cara, solos los dos, es tan fuerte, que se contrapone al designio de Orochi. Finalmente Chizuru logra sellarlo nuevamente. Tras esta pelea, Kyo desaparecería, e Iori va en su búsqueda durante dos años, hasta el torneo de 1999. Pero eso es otra historia, continuando con la historia principal, mi padre tuvo un segundo hijo, yo.

Y mi madre era nada más y nada menos que la Reina Serenity, Reina del Milenio de Plata, de cómo se enamoraron, desconozco los detalles, pero me tuvieron fuera del matrimonio, ni siquiera les pasó eso en mente.

4 años después de mi nacimiento, nació mi media-hermana, la razón de esto es que mi padre me dejó encargada a mi madre, porque según él iba a una misión urgente al Universo CJH-08, o sea, el Universo Rosario+Vampire, mi media-hermana la llamaron Serenity, al igual que mi madre, aunque el padre de mi medio-hermana haya muerto hace 4 años, lo sabrá cuando tenga aún más edad. 16 años después, descubrí en una visión del futuro que tuve, cuando muriera, reencarnaría en un dios llamado Apolo, dios de la Luz y el Sol. Hermano gemelo de la diosa Selene, diosa de la Luna y de la caza.

Después mi medio-hermana ya crecida era toda una jovencita, y no había visto a mi padre en esos 16 años, pero parecía ser que mi medio-hermana, estaba muy apegada a mí, tanto que incluso llegaba a querer bañarse conmigo, y era obvio que ya no estábamos a la edad de bañarnos juntos, sobre todo cuando a cierta edad las hormonas despiertas los mayores pensamientos pervertidos de tu ser, lo que me estaba haciendo pensar que en todos estos años mi medio hermana se había enamorado de mí, y yo aún más despistado de lo que llegaste a ser Ash, apenas me había dado cuenta.

Días después descubrí que mi medio-hermana al morir, en una visión del futuro que tuve nuevamente, llegaría a ser en un futuro la reencarnación de la diosa Selene, diosa de la Caza y de la Luna. Hermana gemela de Apolo, dios de la Luz y el Sol. Meses después había llegado una supuesta medio-hermana mía, hija de Bardack y de una chica llamada Hinako Himura, un Ave Fénix del que mi padre se enamoró, y usando sus poderes, hizo que el Ave Fénix tomara apariencia humana, sin perder sus poderes de fuego y de renacer de sus propias cenizas, al igual que tomar su apariencia original y volver a su forma humana. Mi supuesta medio-hermana se llamaba Mamori Anezaki, que fue conocida como la diosa del Fuego y la reencarnación, porque la representaba el Fénix, ave que renacía de sus cenizas después de su muerte.

Además de que su madre era en sí un Fénix real. Después conocí a otra supuesta medio-hermana mía, llamada Athena Asamiya, que días después averigüé en otra visión del futuro que tuve sería la reencarnación de Athenea, la diosa de la Sabiduría. Días después conocí a otras supuestas medio-hermanas mías, llamadas Mai Tokiha, Haruhi Suzumiya y Ayeka Yurai, hijas de Bardack y la diosa Acipea, hija de Ares, dios de la guerra, por parte de Mai.

La diosa Afrodita, diosa del amor y a belleza, por parte de Haruhi.

Y la diosa Nix, diosa primordial de la Noche, por parte de Ayeka Yurai.

Todas ellas se habían enamorado de mí, y no sabía que hacer, hasta que viaje del Sol al Planeta Tierra a buscar a mis guardianas que según decía la Leyenda, me ayudarían a destruir la oscuridad, todas mis medio-hermanas se ofrecieron a ser mis guardianas, a lo que yo aún no muy convencido accedí a sus peticiones.

Así encontré a las que serían las Pretty Cure Max Heart, que serian Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro y Hikari Kuyou.

Después a las Pretty Cure Splash Star, quienes serían Saki Hyuuga y Mai Mishou.

Y les seguían las Yes Pretty Cure 5, haba una sexta, pero como era un hada, la transformé en una humana que se convirtió en Milky Rose.

Continuamos con las Fresh Pretty Cure, que eran Love Momozono, Miki Aono, que en un futuro seria prima de Tsukune Aono, estudiante de la Academia Youkai, Inori Yamabuki y Setsuna Higashi.

Seguimos con las HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Yuri Tsukikage y Itsuki Midoujin.

Después están las Suite Pretty Cure, ellas son Hibiki Hojou, Kanade Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa y Ako Shirabe.

Y le siguen las Smile Pretty Cure, Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Reika Aoki y Nao Midorikawa.

Continuamos con las Music Stars Pretty Cure, Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki y Azusa Nakano.

Y les seguían las Elemental Storm Pretty Cure, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase y Haruna Saotome.

Luego finalizamos con las Pretty Cure Star Force, quienes eran Ako y Riko Suminoe, otras de mis muchas medio-hermanas, además eran hermanas gemelas.

También estaban las Pretty Cure Mermaid Melody, anteriormente ellas no eran Pretty Cure, sino que eran princesas Sirenas, pero como sus vidas corrían peligro, les di el poder de convertirse en Pretty Cure, por consiguiente, se convertirían en mis guardianas.

E incluso también las mismas Sailor Scouts se llegaron a convertir en Pretty Cure, la historia comienza cuando al principio mi madre la Reina Serenity se da cuenta de los sentimientos que mi hermana tiene hacia mí, y mi madre le prohíbe a la princesa Serenity que haga cosas indebidas conmigo, de igual manera hizo lo mismo conmigo, aunque también estaba empezando a enamorarme de Serenity.

Después en una batalla sin frontera, las Sailor Scouts perdieron completamente sus poderes, mi madre me pidió ayuda la cual negué inmediatamente, entonces mi madre desesperada me dijo que si le daba toda la ayuda posible podría casarme con mi hermana, incluso también tomar como esposas a las demás Sailor Scouts, a lo que inmediatamente acepté.

Así fue como nacieron las Pretty Cure Solar System, Cure Moon, Cure Mars, Cure Mercury, Cure Jupiter, Cure Venus, Cure Uranus, Cure Neptune, Cure Plut y Cure Saturn.

Y días después llegaron mis primos, entre ellos estabas tú Ash, tu yo de aquella época, como pude ver en ti mucho potencial te entrené personalmente, claro que te entrené en distintos tipos de artes marciales, al igual que entrené tus poderes de dios.

Después fuiste por tu cuenta a otra dimensión que no había estado habitada por nadie, y creaste tu propio mundo, entre los cuales estaban los Pokemon Legendarios.

El primero que creaste fue Arceus, y después a Mew, después a las demás personas, pero cuando te enteraste de que Kaarat, enemigo mío desde hace mucho tiempo había atacado mi reino, aparte de que había matado a todas mis guardianas, excepto las anteriores Sailor Scouts, ahora llamadas Pretty Cure Solar System, y en mi lucha contra Kaarat, cuando por haber liberado mi furia terminé transformándome en Súper Saiayìn 5, aunque no pude matarlo terminé sellándolo en una roca usando mis poderes de dios guardián del Multiverso para siempre, o eso creo, además de que te habías enterado de que el Milenio de Plata había sido destruido por la Reina Beryl, junto con la Reina Metalia, una energía oscura muy poderosa, sobre todo del sacrificio que hizo mi madre para encerrar a Metalia en su reino oscuro, pero al haber utilizado el poder del Cristal de Plata sacrificó su vida en el proceso, mientras mandaba el alma de las antiguas Sailor Scouts a reencarnar en el mundo moderno.

Después de haber procesado toda esta información, tu Ash y todos ms primos fueron a vengarse de Kaarat por mi muerte, pero todos resultaron vencidos.

Pero antes de morir cada uno de ustedes, incluso tu Ash, mandó su alma a la era moderna para poder reencarnar, aunque jamás fuiste capaz de encontrar a tus guardianas elementales-decía Dave después de acabar con su relato.

-Pues fue una historia muy interesante dios guardián-decía una voz cercana a ellos.

-Dave, ella es una de tus guardianas, ¿no?-decía Ash temiendo lo peor.

-Lamentablemente no-decía Dave preocupado.

Vaya Ash, jamás pensé que serias la reencarnación de un dios, aparte de haber aprendido muchas otras cosas, ¿verdad chicas?-decía Misty, la del mundo de Ash a May y Dawn también del mundo de Ash.

-Así es, eso de que Ash es el creador original del mundo Pokemon es interesante, ¿Saben si Ash sigue teniendo los poderes de su vida pasada?-decía May Balance algo emocionada.

-Pero, ¿ahora que sabemos que Ash es la reencarnación de un dios, creen que haya recuperado su inmortalidad?-preguntaba Dawn curiosa.

-Tal vez por eso no se ha muerto Ash aún-decía Misty Waterflower.

-¿Cuándo llegaron hasta aquí?-preguntaba Ash.

-5 minutos después de que Dave comenzara su historia, y claro que nos la tomamos en serio cuando vimos sus caras serias-decía May pensativa.

-De seguro me quedé muy metido en mi historia que ni me di cuenta de sus presencias-decía Dave riendo nerviosamente.

-Entonces, ¿También eres la reencarnación de un dios?-preguntaba Dawn.

-Así es-decía Dave.

¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?-preguntaba Misty.

-Bueno, cerca de la casa de Ash hay versiones de ustedes de otro Universo, son similares a ustedes en personalidad y físico, además de que son mis guardianas, Las Pretty Cure Pokemon Aventure, también hay una niña morena de 12 años, se llama Iris, y Ash la conocerá en esta dimensión una vez que vaya a Unova-decía Dave tranquilamente.

-Ash, ¿Piensas viajar a Unova?-preguntaba May a Ash.

-Sí, y quería pedirles si querían acompañarme a mi viaje, como en los viejos tiempos, por Unova, también Dave me acompañará-decía Ash solemnemente.

-Claro Ash, será un placer volver a viajar contigo-decía Misty.

-Por mí no hay problema-decía May animadamente.

-Yo con gusto te seguiré Ash, incluso si es posible hasta el fin del mundo-decía Dawn dando a entender lo que quería decir.

-¿Y cuándo tienes pensado empezar tu viaje?-preguntaba Misty.

-Pues tengo pensado empezarlo hasta la próxima semana-decía Ash enérgicamente.

-Mejor empecemos mañana el viaje-decía Dawn.

-Pero yo quería pasar la semana con ustedes, para así poder tener una cita con las tres-decía Ash repentinamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaban las tres sorprendidas.

Fue entonces cuando Ash se quedo callado repentinamente.

-Ash, contéstanos-decían las tres al mismo tiempo.

-A decir verdad, si tenía pensado invitar a las tres a una cita conmigo, últimamente me han pasado cosas que ni yo mismo puedo entender, fue cuando pude aclarar mis sentimientos y darme cuenta que me he enamorado de ustedes tres, sé que es injusto, pero así son las cosas, no me atrevo a amar a una más que la otra por temor a que dejen de ser mis amigas-decía Ash melancólicamente hablando.

-Ash, no me imaginé que te enamorarías de mí-decía Misty toda sonrojada.

-Este Ash, pensé que no sentías lo mismo por mí, pero veo que estaba equivocada-decía May toda roja como tomate.

-Ash, ¿Estás seguro que es eso lo que sientes por mí? Porque si es así, me hace muy feliz-decía Dawn toda nerviosa y sonrojada a la vez.

-Así es, chicas-respondía simplemente Ash.

-A mí no me molesta que sientas algo por May, aunque todavía no conozco muy bien a Dawn, aún así no me importaría compartirte ahora que nos has revelado tus sentimientos de una forma muy sincera-decía Misty abiertamente.

-Pues respecto a mí, tampoco me molesta, conozco muy bien a Misty, además de a Dawn, sinceramente no es mala idea que lo compartamos-decía May hablando a favor de Misty.

-Pues, en mi opinión, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, aunque esta es la primera vez que conozco a Misty, pero sí que te conozco muy bien May, así ninguna pierde, ya que yo sí tendría miedo de perder Ash, y si es para siempre, peor-decía Dawn sentimentalmente.

-Me alegra oírlo, chicas-decía Ash más alegre que nunca.

-Bueno, ya acabando con lo sentimental, Dawn, ¿Dijiste que quieres que empiecen mañana el viaje?-preguntaba Dave.

-Así es-decía Dawn alegremente.

-Ash, dile a tu madre que cambie la fecha del viaje-decía Dave seriamente.

-Pero, ¿Y mi cita con las chicas?-preguntaba Ash a Dave.

-Puedes tenerla hoy, vayan a los lugares que crean convenientes para su cita-decía Dave claramente.

-Bien, lo hablaré con mamá, después vamos a nuestra cita que les prometí chicas-decía Ash.

-Sí-decían las tres al mismo tiempo.

Después de que Ash hablara con su madre, y esta aceptara que el viaje sería hasta mañana, entonces fue con las chicas y tuvieron su anhelada cita, el único problema fue que Ash se volvió muy mujeriego, coqueteaba con cada chica que se cruzaba en su camino, y ellas mostraban claramente sus celos a Ash, después de haber soportado tanto coqueteo de Ash con otras chicas, estas le dieron una paliza que nunca olvidaría, fue en ese entonces que Ash se arrepintió en haber pedido, aunque fuera inconscientemente ser mujeriego.

-¿Por qué tuve que abrir la bocota y pedir ser mujeriego?-decía Ash maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

* * *

Nota del Autor: Este fic se relaciona con otro fic llamdo PRETTY CURE ALL STARS DX4: EL PODER MÀXIMO, el crossover con este otro fic ocurrirà dentro de 10 a 15 capitulos despuès de este, si es posible , para el siguiente capìtulo Misty, May y Dawn conoceràn a sus homòlogas del otro Universo, asì como descubriran que son guardianas de Ash con poderes, el siguiente capìtulo se titula: El Viaje comienza.


	5. Capìtulo 5: El Viaje Continùa

Capìtulo 5: el Viaje Continúa.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ash, Misty May y Dawn despertaron, el Profesor Oak los esperaba con su auto, listos para comenzar el viaje.

Minutos después, Dave llegó de incógnito con Ash, diciendo que era un amigo que Ash invitó para que fuera con él junto con sus amigas por Unova, y que traía con él a las hermanas gemelas de Misty, May y Dawn, y a una niña pequeña llamada Iris, al principio no le creyó, pero cuando las trajeron se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo idénticas que eran.

Así, todos se subieron al auto, incluyendo Dave, después seguía un viaje en avión hacia Unova, el cual todos disfrutaron alegremente.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, todos sus pasajeros arribaron, incluyendo a Ash Misty, May, Dawn y sus supuestas gemelas, al igual que Dave e Iris.

-Por fin llegamos-decía Ash.

-Pika, pika-decía Pikachu.

-Oye Ash, espéranos-decía Dawn siguiendo a Ash.

-Se ve que Ash no ha cambiado en todos estos años, sigue siendo el mismo-decía Misty recordando todas las aventuras que ha tenido con Ash.

-Concuerdo contigo-decía May de igual manera que Misty.

De repente Pikachu sintió algo en la atmosfera, sintió que algo se aproximaba. -Oye Pikachu-decía Ash tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero.

Podían divisarse en el cielo unas nubes negras de tormenta que solo aparecían en un área en específico, lo que indicaba que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

Entonces Ash vio un Pokemon extraño, lo que llamó su atención.

-No lo había visto nunca-decía Ash refiriéndose al Pokemon.

-Yo tampoco sé que Pokemon sea-decía Dawn viendo de igual manera al Pokemon que Ash veía.

-Yo quisiera atraparlo, es muy lindo-decía May interesándose en dicho Pokemon.

-Eso si yo te dejo, sabes que me fascinan los Pokemon de agua-decía Misty también interesándose en el Pokemon.

Eso sí, lo que no sabía Ash es que el equipo Rocket estaba siguiéndolo, Dave, que estaba con Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, sus alteregos de otro mundo e Iris se había dado cuenta de esto, pero no hizo nada para ver de que estaban hechos ese tal Equipo Rocket, lo raro era que llevaban trajes negros, muy diferentes a los trajes blancos que usaban desde un principio.

-Era genial, ¿Crees que haya más Pikachu?-preguntaba Ash a su Pokemon.

Entonces Ash se da cuenta de una nube de tormenta negra que soltaba relámpagos a diestra y siniestra en un área en específico, lo que le resultó extraño.

¿Qué es eso?-preguntaban todos a la vez, excepto Dave.

Cuando Dave iba a contestar, ya que él sabía que es lo que había en la nube de tormenta, pasó algo inesperado, antes de que se diera cuenta Ash, Pikachu había sido tomado por una garra metálica extraña.

-Pikachu-decía Ash pudiendo evitar que se llevaran a Pikachu, lo malo era que no le pudo quitar la garra metálica.

-¿Ustedes otra vez?-decía Ash harto de que El Equipo Rocket siempre interfiera en su vida.

-Nuestro objetivo es seguirte hasta el final-decía Jessie comenzando con un nuevo discurso improvisado.

-Porque lo nuestro, ya sabes, es lo verbal-decía James siguiéndole la corriente a Jessie, después quitándose los supuestos disfraces que tenían.

-Equipo Rocket, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntaba Ash.

-¿Y tù que estás haciendo aquí?-le regresaba la pregunta James.

-¿Qué acaso no se cansan se que les ganemos una y otra vez?-preguntaba Misty molesta.

-Supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre, no se cansan de perder-decía May señalando lo obvio.

-Yo creo que les gusta perder, por eso siempre vienen hacia nosotros-decía Dawn señalando un punto más.

-De verdad que los conocen muy bien-decía Dave.

-Ni que lo digas-decían las 3 a la vez.

-Vaya, miren quienes tenemos aquí, a la boba de los silicones, la boba de la pañoleta y la boba del gorro, nunca las había visto a las tres juntas, pero, ¿No será que están con el bobo porque le han confesado su amor, y por eso lo acompañan de nuevo en su viaje? Eso sí seria romántico-decía Jessie saliéndose del tema principal.

Ese comentario de Jessie hizo que las 3 se pusieran rojas como tomate.

-Vaya, entonces era verdad, por cierto, no sabía que tuvieran gemelas, y el bobo tiene una nueva compañera, la morena-decía Jessie señalando a las alteregos de Misty, May, Dawn e Iris, la guardiana de Dave.

-¿Y yo qué? Acaso estoy pintado o qué-decía Dave ofendido porque lo ignoraran.

-A, lo siento, ni me había fijado en ti-decía Jessie sin querer.

En ese momento Dave tenía la necesidad de deshacerse de esos idiotas por su propia cuenta.

-Órale, no me digas que son tus novias-decía James, esperando a que Ash negara eso mismo, pero él y Jessie y él se llevarían una gran sorpresa por la respuesta de Ash.

-¿Y qué si son mis novias? Que les importa-decía Ash firmemente sobre su respuesta, lo que hizo que ellas se sonrojaran más, y Jessie y James se sorprendieran.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ya tiene novia, aparte son tres, maldito mocoso suertudo-decía James con envidia.

-Ya me cansé de ustedes, Pikachu usa impacktrueno-Pikachu utilizó un Atacktrueno, pero resultó inútil, ya que tenían un aislante contra la electricidad.

-No te pases de listo-decía James.

-Estamos a prueba del impacktrueno de Pikachu-decía Jessie confiada.

Pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, un rayo de gran magnitud de color azul impactó cerca de ellos, y ese rayo, además de darle a Pikachu, también le dio a Ash, el Equipo Rocket que tenía miedo de recibir otro de esos rayos azules, decidió hacer una retirada estratégica, o sea, decidieron escapar, Pikachu trató de regresarle el rayo a la nube de tormenta oscura, pero fue en vano, no le hizo ningún aparente daño.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

-Una pequeña morena con un Axew estaban encima de la copa de un árbol, viendo la misma nube de tormenta que lanzaba rayos.

-Mira eso, està ocurriendo algo increíble, vamos Axew-decía la morena subiéndose a una liana, meciéndose de una a otra, estilo tarzàn.

De vuelta, con Ash y Pikachu.

-¿Es un Pokemon?-Se preguntaba Ash así mismo, tratando de ver entra la nube de tormenta.

-Al parecer así es-decian Misty, May y Dawn.

De repente la nube dispara un rayo azul potente que le da de lleno a Ash y Pikachu.

-Ash-decian sus amigas.

-No se preocupen, él estará bien-decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba Misty.

-Si observan bien, el cuerpo de Ash està absorbiendo la electricidad-decía Dave viendo la escena.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Ash absorbiendo el rayo?-preguntaba May desconcertada.

-Eso se debe a los contratos que hicieron ayer con Ash, cada contrato le da un poder diferente a Ash, en este caso la Electrokinesis, la habilidad de controlar los rayos-decìa Dave impresionándolas.

-¿Eso significa que una de nosotras tiene esa habilidad?-preguntaba Dawn.

-As es-decía Dave.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-preguntaba de nuevo Dawn.

-Eres tù, Dawn-decía Dave.

-Yo-decía Dawn.

-Así es, posees esa habilidad, pero para controlarla, tienes que entrenar duramente-decía Dave como ayuda para el manejo de sus poderes.

Entonces, repentinamente la nube de tormenta se había ido.

-Pikachu, Pikachu, ¿Estás bien?-decía Ash Pikachu.

-Pika, pi-decía Pikachu débilmente.

-Qué alivio-decía Ash.

De repente vienen corriendo el Profesor Oak y la mamá de Ash.

-Ash, cariño-decía Delia.

-Ash-decía El Profesor Oak.

-Ash, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Delia a su hijo.

-¿Seguro Ash? ¿Estás bien del todo?-preguntaba el Profesor Oak.

-Sí, verdad que sí Pikachu-decía Ash.

-Pika, pika-decía Pikachu, después sus mejillas sacaron chispas.

-¿Pika?-decía Pikachu.

-Pero Pikachu-decía Ash algo confundido.

-Pikachu-decía Pikachu felizmente.

-Pero no se preocupen, Ash està a salvo, ¿No es así?-decía Misty.

-Yo por un momento pensé que no viviría para contarlo-decía May algo apanada.

-Yo sabía que Ash podía con esta situación-decía Dawn confiada.

-Yo no hubiera estado tan segura-decian sus 3 alteregos de otro mundo.

-Yo ya me imaginaba que se salvaría a tiempo-decía Iris, la guardiana de Dave analíticamente.

-Menudo susto, ha sido una tormenta muy fuerte-decía Delia.

-Ya te digo-decía El Profesor Oak.

-¿Quién era ese?-preguntaba Ash.

-¿pues quién más?-preguntaba el Profesor Oak.

-Estoy seguro de haber visto la sombra de un Pokemon en esa nube de tormenta—decía Ash seguro de lo que había visto.

-Mmm, desde nuestra posición, lo único que vimos fue una nube-decía el Profesor Oak.

-Sí-decía Delia.

-Sí que es extraño, ¿Qué sería eso?-preguntaba Ash pensativamente.

-Eso mismo nos estamos preguntando-decian sus amigas Y las guardianas de Dave.

-¿Quieren saber que Pokemon estaba en esa nube de tormenta?-preguntaba Dave. Ç

-Así es-decía Ash.

-Yo pude ver clarísimo que Pokemon estaba en esa nube, y es….-decía Dave, pero es interrumpido por alguien más.

-Oh, Profesor Oak-decía la Profesora Junniper.

-¿Ah?-Decía Ash.

-Dichosos los ojos, la Profesora Junniper-decía el Profesor Oak.

-Ciento haber llegado tarde, ¿Cómo están todos después de esa tormenta tan violenta?-decía la Profesora Junniper.

-Ah, estamos bien Profesora, gracias-decía el Profesor Oak.

-Quiero presentarles a la Profesora Junniper, y no se dejen engañar por la juventud de una de las más importantes investigadoras de Unova-decía el Profesor Oak.

-Encantada de conocerlos-decía la Profesora Junniper.

Tuvieron suerte de que la Profesora Juniper, llegara en ese momento, ella los llevo a su laboratorio en el auto del Profesor Oak.

Ash y los demás pudieron ver Pokemones que no habían visto en su vida, salvo excepto Dave que ya sabía de esos Pokemon, pero no tenia porque decírselo a ellos.

Una vez al llegar al laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper, empezó a examinar a Pikachu para ver si estaba en perfecta condición y salud.

-¿Cuál es su diagnóstico Profesora?-preguntaba el Profesor Oak.

-Pues Pikachu fue envuelto por un potente campo eléctrico, pero aun así no creo que tanga problema alguno-decía la Profesora Juniper.

-entonces eso significa que Pikachu està bien-decía Ash.

-Pika-decía Pikachu.

Mientras los demás seguían con lo suyo, las amigas de Ash tenían una charla con Dave.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, algo le està ocurriendo a Pikachu-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué lo dices? En el diagnostico salió perfecto-decía Iris.

-Pero aún no han verificado eso completamente, lo que quiero decir es que ese rayo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para causar una sobrecarga eléctrica-decía Dave pensando.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que Pikachu sufrió una sobrecarga eléctrica?-preguntaba Dawn.

-Así es-decía Dave.

-¿Y entonces por qué no salió en el diagnostico?-preguntaba May.

-La respuesta es muy sencilla, si salió en el diagnostico, el campo eléctrico que dijeron en el diagnostico es la prueba, si se hiciera una batalla Pokemon podría comprobar mi teoría, pero tenemos que esperar a que suceda una-decía Dave paciente.

-¿Y cuándo crees que haya una batalla Pokemon entre Ash y alguien más?-preguntaba Misty.

-Dentro de no mucho tiempo-decía Dave, señalando que habían llegado con un nuevo entrenador Pokemon que iba a recibir su primer Pokemon, llamado Trip, que al parecer estaba tomando fotografías del lugar, Dave apuntaba hacia Ash, que tenía una mirada llena de alegría.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?-preguntaba Misty.

-Así es, un nuevo rival, pero estoy seguro que Ash le ganará al final-decía Dave.

La Profesora Juniper le dio a elegir a Trip entre Tepig, de tipo fuego, Oshawott, de tipo agua y Snivy, de tipo planta.

Enseguida Trip eligió, según él sabiamente a Snivy, dejando a Tepig triste y a Oshawott hacho piedra, dejando a Dave, Misty, May, Dawn e Iris con una gota en la cabeza.

Minutos después, Ash fue a retar a Trip a una batalla.

Cosa que los demás no dejarían pasar de ver.

Ash usaría a Pikachu, mientras Trip usaría a Snivy.

Aunque lo que hacía que ambos se sintieran incómodos era el hecho de que repentinamente tomaba fotos.

-¿Por qué estás todo el rato sacando fotos?-preguntaba Ash.

-Es porque quiero plasmar mi viaje, y no lo olvides es el primer combate de Snivy-decía Trip orgulloso.

-Y es nuestro primer combate en la región de Unova, así que empecemos, Pikachu, usa ataque rápido-decía Ash a Pikachu, en ese momento Pikachu empezó a moverse a una gran velocidad acercándose a su enemigo, propinándole un golpe directo, aunque no lo suficiente como para derribarlo.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntaba Ash.

-Snivy, placaje-decía Trip a Snivy, entonces Snivy tacleo a Pikachu.

-Pikachu esquívalo-decía Ash a Pikachu, quien logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

Snivy seguía tacleándolo, pero Pikachu seguía esquivándolo.

-Ahora, Pikachu, usa rayo-decía Ash, entonces Pikachu trato de lanzar un rayo que no pudo lanzar, algo de lo más extraño.

Momento que aprovechó Snivy para taclear a Pikachu.

-Adelante, Pikachu, rayo otra vez-decía Ash, Pikachu intentó una vez más el rayo, que por desgracia falló una vez más.

Lo raro es que Pikachu estaba agotado, y casi ni había avanzado la batalla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Pikachu?-preguntaba Ash a su Pokemon.

-¿Y eso era todo?-decía Trip.

-Por supuesto que no, Pik…-decía Ash al ser interrumpido por Dave.

-Ash, sabemos que es lo que puede estar pasándole a Pikachu-decía Dave.

-Así es Ash, escucha a Dave-decía Misty.

-Sabes que las soluciones de Dave son confiables-decía May.

-Ash, sabes que puedes confiar en Dave, ¿Verdad?-decía Dawn.

-Bien, Pikachu, lucha mientras como puedas, que tienes que decir, Dave-decía Ash escuchando a Dave.

-Pikachu està sufriendo de sobrecarga eléctrica, recuerdas cuando a ambos les cayó el rayo azul, ese rayo le afecto de más a Pikachu, que sobrecargó su cuerpo, impidiéndole usar sus poderes eléctricos, esta es la prueba-decía Dave a Ash.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Ash.

-Pero, que tu Pokemon no pueda utilizar sus poderes, no significa que tengas la batalla perdida, las batallas Pokemon, al igual que los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, se definen por las tácticas y habilidad que el entrenador posea, así que lo que te recomendaría en esta ocasión, sería que usaras lo que has aprendido, has que Pikachu utilice las técnicas de pelea de Benimaru Nikaido, Robert García, Kyo Kusanagi, Yashiro Nanakase, y por consiguiente su lado oscuro, Orochi Yashiro, King y Sie Kensou, estoy seguro que todos esos estilos de pelea a excepción del de Benimaru se los enseñaste tù, ¿No es así Ash?-decía Dave.

-Así es, Me descubriste un poquito, creo que es hora de utilizar la artillería pesada, Pikachu, usa ataque rápido, seguido de la patada giratoria baja de Benimaru Nikaido, combinada con cola de hierro-decía Ash, enseguida Pikachu uso ataque rápido y le dio una patada rápida, seguida de vueltas giratorias bajas, las cuales eran hechas por la cola de Pikachu, las que golpeaban las piernas del oponente, y para darle más poder a su cola, utilizó la cola de hierro que le daba más impulso con las vueltas giratorias, al acabar la técnica, volvió con Ash, dejando al pobre Snivy demasiado aturdido.

-¿Qué técnica fue esa?-preguntaba Misty como espectadora.

-Esa fue la patada giratoria de Benimaru Nikaido, como ven primero se corre hacia el oponente, le da una patada rápida, después se apoyan las manos en el piso moviendo las piernas girando en su propio eje, dejando aturdido al oponente, como pueden observar le dimos una variación a esa misma técnica, ya que Pikachu tenía piernas cortas no podría realizar dicha técnica, pero reemplazamos sus piernas por la cola, y al usar su cola de hierro le da más impulso a la técnica, dejando más debilitado al oponente, Ash fue muy listo al combinar ambas técnicas-decía Dave alabando la estrategia de Ash.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Puede usar sus patas delanteras junto con su cola, para dar giros de esa forma? Snivy reacciona, van atacarte de nuevo-decía Trip escéptico, pero Snivy había sufrido un ataque critico que estaba totalmente confundido.

-Ahora que està aturdido Pikachu, usa la técnica de Robert García-decía Ash, después Pikachu corrió hacia Snivy, dándole puñetazos y patadas, terminando con un doble gancho, dejándolo casi en O.K.

-¿Y cuál fue esa técnica?-preguntaba May.

-Esa técnica fue la Especial de Robert García, en donde uno corre hacia el oponente, le da puñetazos y patadas, le da unos puñetazos y patadas extras, no como en la normal en donde le das puñetazos y patadas y terminas con un gancho, dejándolo tirado semicansado, después le da un doble gancho, casi al final del último gancho le da 5 golpes extras, dejando al oponente extremadamente cansado.

-¿Es posible que un Pokemon haga eso? Snivy, haz algo, pero no pierdas por nada del mundo-decía Trip sin poder creerlo, aunque su Snivy no reaccionaba ante sus palabras, por lo aturdido que estaba.

-Ahora que lo has debilitado aún más, utiliza la técnica de Orochi Yashiro, su especial más que específico, combinado con el Triple Geyser, la técnica más poderosa de mi papá-decía Ash a Pikachu, en eso Pikachu le da una patada a Snivy en una de sus piernas, provocando que este cayera, después Pikachu toma a Snivy y lo azota en el suelo una veces, terminándolo con un pilar de energía con el poder de la tierra, después enseguida, antes de que Snivy cayera al suelo, Pikachu le hace el triple Geyser, así recibiendo 3 olas de energía potentes, al recibir dichas energías queda Snivy completamente en O.K.

-¿Y esos ataques cuales fueron?-preguntaban Misty, May y Dawn.

-El Primero fue la técnica de Orochi Yashiro, o sea, Yashiro poseído conocida como _Ankoku Jigoku Gokuraku Otoshi,_ esta técnica consiste en petear una de las piernas del oponente, provocando que este caiga, después tomando al oponente lo azotas contra el suelo una veces, en el caso de la Tècnica Especial, que es la que hizo Pikachu, se hace lo mismos pasos anteriores, sòlo que al final le das con un pilar de energía con el poder de la tierra. Y el segundo fue el Triple Geyser, le técnica más poderosa del Padre de Ash-decía Dave.

-¿El padre de Ash? A decir verdad, nunca he conocido al padre de Ash-decía Misty.

-Y yo tampoco-decía May de igual manera.

-Ni siquiera yo-decía Dawn triste.

-El padre de Ash se llama Terry Bogard, Maestro de Artes Marciales estilo Haikyokuseiken, su característica más distintiva es la garra roja que siempre llevaba en su cabeza, así como su hijo Ash adoptó el mismo estilo con su propia gorra, él es rubio, lo raro es que Ash salió de pelo negro, debe ser por parte de su madre Delia-decía Dave ante las atónitas miradas de Misty, May y Dawn, que querían saber más sobre Ash y su padre Terry Bogard.

-¿De dónde demonios este Pikachu saca esa fuerza endemoniada?-se preguntaba Trip mentalmente lamentándose del estado de Snivy e imaginando si podía hacer a Snivy así de poderoso algún día.

-Snivy ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash de Pueblo paleta y Pikachu-decía Dave.

-Me sorprendiste, ese Pikachu no es normal, tiene una fuerza monstruosa, no tengo idea de cómo lo hayas entrenado, pero sigue así y seguro ganaras la Liga Unova, Snivy regresa-decía Trip despidiéndose, regresando a Snivy en su Pokebola.

-Ash, de verdad nos dejaste impresionada, debes decirnos qué clase de entrenamiento ha seguido Pikachu-decian Misty, May y Dawn a la vez.

-Tranquilas, ya sabrán después como es que he entrenado a Pikachu-decía Ash, dejándolas con la curiosidad en la boca.

De vuelta en el Laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper.

-Ya veo, entonces Pikachu sufre de sobrecarga eléctrica-decía la Profesora Juniper.

Mientras Pikachu seguía conectado de muchos cables.

-Entonces esa debe ser la razón por la que Pikachu no puede usar ningún movimiento eléctrico-decía el Profesor Oak.

-Así es, pero sòlo será momentáneo-decía Dave.

Entonces se produce una interferencia electromagnética, lo que causa que a Pikachu reciba electricidad de una fuente desconocida. Y la nube oscura se presenta nuevamente.

-Pikachu-decía Ash.

-Mire profesor, esa nube-decía la Profesora Juniper.

-Es la misma nube de antes-decía el Profesor Oak.

-Es Zekrom-decía Dave.

-¿Zekrom?-decian todos.

-Zekrom, el Pokemon Legendario Dragón eléctrico de Unova, el Pokemon Yin, y representa a las Oscuridad, lo contrario de Reshiram que representa a la Luz, debe ser él no hay duda, se dice que sus relámpagos son sus juicios desde el cielo-decía Dave.

De repente la luz se va, pero a Pikachu no deja de darle electricidad, lo cual no hace que se calme. Los rayos se hacen cada vez más poderosos, algo que para Pikachu se està volviendo cada vez más insoportable.

-Pikachu, no, Pikachu-decía Ash.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, tengo el presentimiento de que Ash va hacer alguna tontería-decía Dawn.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba May.

-Pues es Ash de quien estamos hablando-decía Dawn.

-Tienes razón-decía May.

-¿Pero, cómo ayudar? Lo más seguro es que ya va hacerlo-preguntaba Misty.

Ash ya no lo soporto más, quería ayudar a Pikachu, y Dawn lo acompañó.

-Pikachu resiste, por favor-decía Ash, tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos, y Dawn de igual manera tomando a Ash, por consiguiente también recibieron la descarga eléctrica.

Por alguna razón Ash resistía bien la descarga, al igual que Dawn, más bien pareciera que sus cuerpos absorbieran la electricidad.

-Ash, Dawn, no-decía Delia, preocupado por su hijo, que estaba algo aturdido por la descarga eléctrica, y a Dawn por seguir a Ash.

Ya las nubes negras de tormenta se habían ido, lo que indicaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Volvemos a tener energía?-preguntaba la Profesora Juniper.

-Ash, cariño, Dawn ¿Están bien?-preguntaba su madre.

-Estoy bien, espera, Pikachu-decía Ash preocupado por Pikachu.

-No se preocupe, señora, me encuentro bien, eso creo-decía Dawn sintiéndose de alguna manera, llena de energía.

-Pika-decía Pikachu al parecer tenía sus poderes eléctricos de vuelta.

-¿Significa que has vuelto a la normalidad?-decía Ash.

-Pikachu-decía Pikachu.

-Estupendo, ahora usa rayo sobre mí-decía Ash.

-Pi-ka-chuuuuuu-decía Pikachu lanzando un rayo hacia Ash.

-Vaya, buena descarga, ahora, placaje eléctrico-decía Ash.

Pikachu tacleo a Ash, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Santo cielo-decía Delia.

-Ahhhhh, estás recuperado del todo-decía Ash algo cansado.

-Sólo Ash le pediría a Pikachu que lo atacara así mismo para saber si està bien-decía Misty.

-Bueno, es de Ash de quien estamos hablando-decía May.

-Aunque yo tuve más paciencia que cualquiera de ustedes con Ash-decía Dawn.

-¿Cree que todo esto haya sido obra de Zekrom, el Pokemon Legendario?-preguntaba la Profesora Juniper.

-Yo diría que esto se merece una investigación a fondo-decía el Profesor Oak.

-Hay muchas cosas que desconozco de los Pokemon de la región de Unova, lo entiendes Pikachu-decía Ash.

-Pikachu-decía Pikachu.

Fue cuando Ash de repente siente un destello de poder en su mano, algo que tarda en darse cuenta, cuando Ash trata de golpear un árbol con esta mano, subconscientemente dice el nombre de la técnica: Raikuken, se oyó a lo lejos una descarga eléctrica de gran magnitud, cosa que provoca que el árbol quedé destruido, dejando a Ash con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Dave, Misty, May, Dawn, sus contrapartes de otro mundo e Iris.

-Yo sòlo vi un destello en mi mano, golpee un árbol con esta mano, y lo siguiente que veo es que de mi mano sale una especie de rayo eléctrico que destruyó el árbol-decía Ash.

-Ya veo, usaste el Raikuken, la técnica eléctrica de Benimaru Nikaido, pero como al parecer no recuerdas el nombre de la técnica que usaste, eso quiere decir que la técnica que usaste, la hiciste subconscientemente sin darte cuenta, además de que absorbieras 2 rayos de Zekrom, despertó tu habilidad secreta para manipular los rayos, a decir verdad es la misma habilidad que posee Benimaru Nikaido, por consiguiente es la misma habilidad que también posee Dawn, Misty controla el agua y May controla la tierra, la misma habilidad que posee Goro Daimon y Yashiro Nanakase, por consiguiente también su contraparte Orochi Yashiro, faltaría la otra Iris, la de este mundo, al igual que mi guardiana con el mismo nombre, que manipula el fuego, es decir que poseen la misma habilidad que Kyo Kusanagi, y también habilidades similares, al igual que Iori Yagami, pero mientras Ash , te enseñare a controlar tus nuevos y recientes poderes eléctricos, al igual que a Dawn y por consiguiente les enseñaré a usar sus poderes de agua y tierra Misty, May, y por si quieres saberlo, mi guardiana Iris ya sabe manejar sus poderes de fuego a la perfección-decía Dave impaciente por enseñarle a Ash.

-Ya quiero aprender a controlar mis poderes eléctricos-decía Ash muy animado.


	6. Capìtulo 6: Las 6 Guardianas

Capìtulo 6: Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento, Luz y Oscuridad: las 6 Guardianas de la Naturaleza.

Ash se encontraba junto con Misty, May, Dawn, sus supuestas gemelas, Iris, la de otro universo y Dave, el Profesor Oak y Delia, su madre escuchaban sobre el entrenamiento que tendría Ash, y también sobre unas verdades que debía decirles sobre su vida pasada y Dave y sus guardianas.

-Mamá, profesor Oak, hay algo muy importante que les he estado ocultando, y no sé si lo tomarán muy bien, ya que es probablemente que me tomen como un loco y demente-decía Ash un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué es Ash?-preguntaba su madre Delia.

-Sabes qué puedes contar con nosotros, Ash-decía el profesor Oak con toda seguridad.

-bueno, la verdad es que Dave es en realidad un dios de otro universo, y las supuestas gemelas de Misty, May y Dawn en realidad son las mismas Misty, May y Dawn, pero de otro universo, aparte de que Iris también viene de otro universo, y ellas 4 son guardianas de Dave, y por último, que al parecer soy la reencarnación de alguna clase de dios, y soy una de las muchas reencarnaciones de los primos de Dave de su vida pasada-decía Ash algo confuso.

-¿Hijo, no estás enfermo?-preguntaba Delia tocando la frente de su hijo, midiendo su temperatura.

-Ash, lo que dices es científicamente imposible, el único dios Pokemon del que he escuchado es Arceus, pero nunca de un dios con forma humana en toda mi vida, y lo de las vidas pasadas no està comprobado todavía si es cierto, así que en ese aspecto te daré el beneficio de la duda-decía el Profesor Oak.

-¿Por qué no me creen?-preguntaba Ash decepcionado.

-En muchas ocasiones la gente no cree, a menos de que tengas pruebas para demostrar si lo que dices es verdad, lo cual yo traigo en este momento-decía Dave, diciéndole a Ash las obvias razones por las cuales a veces no creían las personas.

-¿Eh?-decian Delia y el Profesor Oak al mismo tiempo...

-¿Conocen la leyenda de Yamata no Orochi?-preguntaba Dave a ambos.

-Creo que sí, es sobre la leyenda de un dios que poseía el poder de Gaia, diosa de la tierra, ayuda a los Pokemon en de vez en cuando en sus problemas-decía el profesor Oak pensativo.

-Pues en mi dimensión de origen, Orochi es mi medio-hermano mayor, él pensaba que las personas de este planeta contaminaban la tierra por lo que decidió erradicar a todos los que vivían en ella, pero 3 clanes que vivían en la tierra, el clan Kusanagi, el clan Yasakani y el clan Yata, unieron sus fuerzas, usaron la espada de Kusanagi, la magatama de Yasakani y el espejo de Yata para sellar a Orochi por un largo tiempo en otra dimensión-decía Dave, narrando parte de la historia de su dimensión.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-preguntaba el profesor Oak.

-Para probar que Orochi es mi medio-hermano mayor, sòlo puedo mostrarles esto-decía Dave, enseñando sus llamas purpuras a el Profesor Oak y a Delia.

-Llamas púrpuras, las llamas de Orochi, entonces es cierto, entonces Ash no está loco despues de todo-decía el Profesor Oak.

-He decidido entrenar a Ash con sus poderes eléctricos, y también ayudare con los poderes de agua de Misty, los poderes de tierra de May, los poderes eléctricos y de viento de Dawn, y también encontraré a la Iris de este mundo y le enseñare sobre sus poderes de fuego, así Ash tendrá a casi todas sus guardianas-decía Dave animadamente.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Ash tiene guardianas?-preguntaban ambos.

-Así es, Misty, May, Dawn y la Iris de este mundo son las guardianas de Ash, aunque todavía faltan de encontrar las guardianas de la luz y la oscuridad, que vendrían a ser las contrapartes de Ryuji Yamasaki y Elizabeth Blanctorche, que vendrían a ser Melody y Molly, e Iris vendría a ser la contraparte de Orochi Chris, el rey celestial de Orochi, Dawn vendría a ser la contraparte de Orochi Shermie, pero a su vez también es la contraparte de Goenitz, algo muy extraño, pero así es, y May vendría a ser la contraparte de Orochi Yashiro-decía Dave pensando autoritariamente.

-Interesante, podría analizar tu sangre después, si no hay problema-decía el Profesor Oak.

-Claro, con mucho gusto-decía Dave cooperando gustoso.

-Oye mamá, quisiera hacerte una pregunta-decía Ash.

-Claro, dime-decía Delia.

-¿Cómo conociste a mi padre Terry? Y quiero saber la verdad-preguntaba Ash.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo empezar? Veras, un día iba en bicicleta a el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, cuando de repente vi a tu padre Terry Bogard pelear contra un sujeto, el usaba técnicas de pelea asombrosas y usaba según él el ki, 15 de sus técnicas que más conocía, eran el Power Wave, Round Wave, Burning Knuckle, Rising Tackle, Crack Shoot, Power Dunk, Power Charge, Power Geyser, High-Angled Geyser, Double Geyser, Triple Geyser, Rising Force, Buster Wolf, Rising Beat y el Power Stream, Terry siempre fue muy atento conmigo, pero cuando supe la verdad de él, me quedé sorprendida-decía Delia.

-¿Cuál verdad, mamá?-preguntaba Ash.

**-De que tu padre Terry Bogard era de otra dimensión-**Al escuchar esto Ash, sabía a lo que su madre se refería.

-Después de que pasaramos por muchas cosas, terminè embarazada de Terry, la idea de que te llamara Ash fue idea de él-decía Delia recordando momentos felices.

-Después Terry me dijo que tenía que regresar a su mundo de origen, que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de volver a venir, no dudaría en visitar a su hijo-decìa Delia a su hijo.

-Gracias mamá-decía Ash a su madre por haberle dicho la verdad sobre su padre.

Después, Ash recibió su Pokedex de Unova de la Profesora Juniper.

Ya en la salida.

-¿Dónde està tu pañuelo? ¿Has guardado toda la ropa? ¿Has metido ropa interior?-preguntaba Delia a Ash.

-No te preocupes mamá, que ya no soy un niño-decía Ash.

-Hay un centro Pokemon al otro lado del bosque, ve ahí si necesitas ayuda-decía la Profesora Juniper.

-Bien, hasta la vista-decía Ash.

-Adiós señora Ketchum-decian los demás.

-Cuídate, Ash y que no te pase nada-decía Delia, su madre.

-Ash, buena suerte y que te diviertas-decía el Profesor Oak.

Después veían como Ash se alejaba rumbo a su nueva aventura.

-Haya va una vez más-decía el Profesor Oak.

Sí, a saber lo mayor que estará cuando vuelva, seguro que estaràs orgulloso de él, ¿verdad Terry?-decía Delia viendo hacia el cielo, recordando a Terry Bogard.

Mientras Oshawott veía como se alejaba Ash, escondido de los demás.

Con Ash

-Tal vez encuentre uno de tipo bicho, o uno de tipo planta, o uno de un tipo agua-decía Ash emocionadísimo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Ash va a conseguir un Pokemon tipo agua desde un principio-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué dices?-preguntaba Misty algo molesta, ya que a Misty le fascinaban los Pokemon tipo agua.

-Sólo es un presentimiento, pero creo que muy pronto se hará realidad-decía Dave meditando en voz alta.

-Pika-decía Pikachu, señalando entre unos arbustos a un Pokemon, pero extrañamente este Pokemon estaba encima de algo, que podría decirse que era una cabeza.

-Un Pokemon-decía Ash.

En eso Ash saca su Pokedex y la apunta hacia el Pokemon desconocido, para obtener información de él.

-Axew, el Pokemon colmillo, Axew marca su territorio dejando marcas en los arboles con sus colmillos, que se regeneran si se le caen-decía la Pokedex.

-Pues no se parece en nada a ese-decía Ash.

-Ash, tal vez no deberías hacer lo que pienso que vas a hacer-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntaba Ash.

-Bueno, si tù no quieres provocar la ira femenina, te recomiendo no lances esa Pokebola-decía Dave tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ash.

-Chicas, no sé por qué, pero presiento que en poco tiempo vamos a conocer a la cuarta guardiana de Ash, por lo que le voy a pedir a Iris, mi guardiana que se esconda para que no la vea su otro yo, ya que tendríamos que dar explicaciones repentinas, y cuando la Iris de esta dimensión tenga la suficiente confianza con nosotros, le diré la verdad-decía Dave reflexionando.

-Bien, irè a esconderme-decía la Iris, la guardiana de Dave.

-Bueno, no sé por qué me dijo eso Dave, pero voy atrapar a ese Pokemon, Pokebola ve-decía Ash lanzando la Pokebola hacia su destino, pero al golpear el supuesto Pokemon, sale una niña de entre 10 y 12 años de edad, enfadad por el pokebolazo en la cabeza.

-Auch-decía la niña morena.

-¿eh?-decía Ash perplejo.

-¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?-preguntaba la niña morena molesta.

-Perdóname, yo tan solo quería atrapar a un Pokemon-decía Ash, tratando de calmar a la niña.

-Ah, o sea, que lo que estás diciendo es que me parezco a un Pokemon, mira tú Pokedex, ¿Està carita està ahí?-decía la niña morena un poco más enfadada.

-No, en vez de aparecer tú cara, apareció la imagen de un Axew-decía Ash algo extrañado.

-Bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero te falta mucho para ser un entrenador Pokemon si crees que me parezco a un Pokemon, pero si lo que en realidad detectó tu Pokedex no fui yo, entonces fue otro Pokemon, ¿verdad Axew?-decía la niña morena, más tranquila.

-Ese es el Pokemon que detectó la Pokedex, con razón no podía verlo, estaba escondido en tu cabello-decía Ash más tranquilo.

-Pika, Pikachu-decía Pikachu.

-¿No puede ser? Un Pikachu, eres la cosita más encantadora del mundo, que lindura, con esas mejillas tan redonditas, en estos días no hay nadie quien encuentre algo tan encantador-decía Iris acariciando a Pikachu.

-Pika, pika-decía Pikachu, algo incomodo con las acciones de la niña morena.

-Pero, bueno, estoy deseando saber que hace aquí un Pikachu, que lindo, que lindo, que lindo-decía Iris mimando más a Pikachu.

-Somos de pueblo Paleta, en la Región de Kanto-decía Ash a la niña morena.

-¿Pueblo Paleta?-decía la niña morena.

-Sí, soy Ash y quiero entrar en la Liga Unova-decía Ash emocionadísimo.

-Eso està bien, encantada Ash, soy Iris-decía Iris, cuando repentinamente recibe un impactrueno de Pikachu por no querer soltar a Pikachu por su incomodidad.

-Hay mi cuerpo-decía Iris.

-Je, je, je, perdónalo-decía Ash.

En otro lugar, sentados, charlando.

-De verdad que lo siento, dime una cosa Ash, ¿No hubo una Tormenta en Pueblo Arcilla ayer?-preguntaba Iris.

-Ya lo creo, la Profesora Juniper dijo que Zekrom era el causante de los relámpagos-decía Ash.

-Así es, pero si no te hubiera dado ese rayo, quien sabe cuando hubieran despertado tus poderes eléctricos, y hablando de poderes eléctricos, tenemos que entrenarte para que tus poderes no le causen daño a nadie, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ash?-decía Dave.

-Claro-decía Ash.

-¿Y ustedes son?-preguntaba Iris.

-Ah, perdón, mi nombre es Dave, ellas son Misty, May y Dawn, y sus gemelas-decía Dave amenamente.

-Mucho gusto-decian las demás.

-Igualmente, ¿Y cómo es eso de que van a entrenar los poderes eléctricos de Ash?-preguntaba Iris.

-Lo que pasa es que Ash recientemente descubrió que posee poderes eléctricos, y yo le voy a enseñar a controlarlos, y a hacer un buen uso de ellos-decía Dave a Iris.

-Sí eso es verdad, me gustaría decirles un secreto-decía iris.

-¿Qué secreto?-preguntaban todos.

-Este-decía Iris, mostrando como en su mano derecha aparecía una llama carmesí de gran intensidad.

-Posees poderes de fuego, ¿Desde cuándo los posees?-preguntaba Dave.

-Desde mi nacimiento, por esa causa nadie quería jugar conmigo, porque no querían que los terminara quemando, ¿Pero me puedes ayudar con mis poderes? Aun no los controlo muy bien que digamos-decía Iris, tratando de conseguir una forma de que no pudiera hacerles daño a las personas accidentalmente.

-Claro, pero déjame preguntarte, ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Yasakani o Kusanagi-decía Dave claramente.

-Pues Yasakani, pero mis descendientes se lo cambiaron a Yagami por no sé qué razón, pero como sabes de esos apellidos-decía Iris.

-Bueno, digamos que conozco la historia a fondo, pero, ¿No se suponía que los Yagami poseían las llamas púrpuras?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-Así es, pero sòlo puedo usar las llamas púrpuras cuando estoy en el disturbio de sangre o estado "Orochi", otra de las razones por las que no tenía amigos-decía tristemente Iris.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha ocurrido el disturbio de sangre?-preguntaba Dave con más claridad.

-Una veces, no recuerdo muy bien-decía Iris un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, si vienes con nosotros, te aseguro que también podrás controlar el disturbio de sangre-decía Dave asegurándole con su palabra.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Iris con esperanzas.

-Así es-decía Dave.

-Gracias-decía Iris más alegre.

En el escondite del Equipo Rocket, que al parecer era una cueva.

-Veo que llegaron bien-decía Giovanni, el jefe del Equipo Rocket en una pantalla de televisión por la que se estaba comunicando con Jessie, James y Meowt.

-Sí-decian todos a la vez.

-Hemos logrado infiltrarnos en la Región de Unova, y en tiempo-decía James.

-Y continuaremos con su plan, para tomar por completo la Región de Unova-decía Meowt.

-Y también capturaremos a Pikachu, así como también a los Pokemon Legendarios de la Región de Unova, y se los enviaremos-decía Jessie.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste Pokemon Legendarios?-preguntaba Giovanni.

-Así es, pero para eso, necesitamos que nos envíe a nuestros Pokemon de inmediato, desde el cuartel general –decía James.

-Me temo que no va a suceder-decía la que parecía ser la asistente de Giovanni.

-¿Eh?-decian Jessie, James y Meowt.

-Atraerán mucho la atención si utilizan Pokemon que no son de la región de Unova, para proteger los secretos de la Organización, tienen que atrapar y usar Pokemon nativos de Unova -decía la asistente de Giovanni.

-¿Y entonces, dónde quedó yo?-Se preguntaba Meowt mentalmente.

-Tengo plena confianza en que no fallaran-decía Giovanni, después se termina la comunicación.

-Uow, ¿Escucharon? Cree en nosotros-decía James.

-Con esa muestra de apoyo, no hay forma en que lo defraudemos-decía Meowt.

-Muy bien, desde hoy nuestro objetivo es poner nuestros nombres en la historia del Equipo Rocket-decía Jessie.

-Órale-decian todos a la vez.

Con Giovanni.

-¿De verdad cree que tendrán éxito, señor?-preguntaba su asistente.

-No lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que su presencia forzara a esa Organización secreta de la Región de Unova a salir de las sombras-decía Giovanni.

Con Jessie, James y Meowt.

-Hay que revisar todo el equipo que el jefe nos envió para la misión-decía Meowt.

-El jefe se lució con nuestro equipo de arranque de misión, incluso nos proporciono Pokebolas-decía James.

-Ahora, podremos atrapar nuevos Pokemon-decía Jessie.

-Ah-decian Jessie, James y Meowt al oír y ver como 8 Pokemons con alas de murciélago, que no eran Zubat por si se lo imaginaban, se acercaban hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Con Ash, Iris, Misty, May, Dawn y sus yo de otro Universo.

-Raikuken-decía Ash efectuando dicha técnica con maestría asombrosa.

-Bien hecho, Ash, ahora has lo mismo, pero con mayor poder y velocidad-decía Dave, así al instante Ash vuelve a repetir la misma técnica, Dawn realizaba el mismo ejercicio que Ash, pero estaba un poco más atrasada que Ash en su entrenamiento, mientras Dave va a ver a Iris (la del Universo de Ash), para ver si estaba practicando lo que le había indicado.

-¿Cómo va la meditación, Iris?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues, me está ayudando con mi poder de fuego, o Pirokinesis, ¿Ahora qué quieres que haga?-preguntaba Iris.

-Ahora, concentra en tu mano el fuego, y has que aparezca sin que lo obligues a salir, solo piensa en cómo puedes hacerlo salir sin obligarlo-decía Dave a Iris.

-¿Pero cómo piensa que voy a hacer aparecer el fuego sin que lo obligue a salir?-Se preguntaba Iris mentalmente.

En eso, Iris empieza a pensar en Ash, en lo lindo que es, y en su determinación.

-Ash es interesante, es alguien con carisma, lindo, amable y guapo-decía Iris sonrojándose repentinamente.

¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Debería concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, ¿Por qué me vino a Ash de repente a la mente? ¿Será que me estoy enamorando de él a primera vista?-Se preguntaba Iris mentalmente.

-Iris-decía Dave.

-¿Será que me gusta?-Se preguntaba Iris mentalmente.

-Iris-decía nuevamente Dave.

-Él es guapo, pero muy despistado, de seguro es de los chicos que no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos que tienen las chicas hacia él-decía Iris mentalmente.

-Iris-decía una vez más Dave, casi gritando.

-¿Le gustarán las morenas?-se peguntaba Iris mentalmente.

-Iris-decía Dave, gritando con toda su fuerza.

-¿Què?-decía Iris, aturdida.

-Ya lograste aparecer el fuego en tu mano-decía Dave a Iris.

En eso, Iris se da cuenta que en efecto el fuego apareció en su mano, sin tener que obligarlo a salir.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, que sin darte cuenta el fuego apareció repentinamente en tu mano?-preguntaba Dave curioso, a lo que Iris se sonroja fuertemente, hasta que le quedara la cara completamente roja.

-Ya me lo suponía-decía Dave pícaramente, a lo que Iris niega rotundamente.

-No es lo que piensas-decía Iris completamente nerviosa.

-Sí, sí, te creo-decía Dave sin creerle ni un poco.

Entonces Dave, deja meditar a Iris tranquilamente, mientras va a ver cómo va el entrenamiento de May (la del Universo de Ash).

-¿Y cómo lo estás haciendo, May? ¿Estás practicando lo que te indiqué?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, y a decir verdad es muy complicado, se requiere una fuerza física extrema para realizar estos ataques, pero de alguna forma ciento que ya me estoy acostumbrando-decía May asombrada.

-Eso es bueno, las técnicas de Yashiro no son fáciles de hacer, pues además usan el elemento de la Geokinesis, necesitas mucha habilidad y poder, para poder lograrlas, y May, creo que te será muy fácil poder manipularlas a tu antojo-decía Dave, de cierta forma atrayendo más la atención de May.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-pregunta May interesada.

-Lo digo, porque tu cuerpo es muy flexible, por lo que te permitirá hacer las técnicas de Yashiro sin ningún problema-decía Dave, explicándole el porqué de su comentario.

Despues, Dave fue a donde se encontraba Misty (la del Universo de Ash), para ver si estaba mejorando en el control de su Hidrokinesis.

-¿Alguna mejora, Misty?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ninguna, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer flotar el agua?-Se preguntaba Misty en voz alta.

-Tal vez necesitas más concentración-decía Dave.

-¿Y dónde están tus guardianas?-preguntaba Misty.

-Ellas deben estar entrenando arduamente, después de todo ellas ya controlan sus elementos a la perfección-decía Dave animadamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-decía Misty.

-Que mis guardianas ya dominan sus elementos a la perfección-decía Dave.

-Esa es la respuesta, dile a mi otro yo que me enseñe como le hizo para dominar su elemento-decía Dave.

-No es una mala idea, y Ash-decía Dave.

¿Sí?-decía Ash.

-Quisiera enseñarte unas técnicas que aprendí de un primo mìo llamado Rugal Bernstein, después de todo como eres uno de mis muchos primos, también debes de tener el disturbio de sangre, o más conocido como Estado "Orochi"-decía Dave.

-¿Estado "Orochi"? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Ash curioso.

-El disturbio de sangre, o estado "Orochi" es una transformación física y psicológica, es un trastorno que afecta a individuos con descendencia parcial de Orochi, o familiares.

Esta condición sucede cuando influencias indirectas, fuentes, o ligadas directamente a Orochi rodean el ambiente de estos individuos, lo que provoca que la sangre de Orochi domine sobre su sangre normal, esto provoca que la persona afectada comience a toser sangre, incremente su temperatura y finalmente entre en un estado de locura y violencia extrema, prácticamente hacia todo ser vivo. Las personas con descendencia de sangre completa, no se ven afectados por esta situación incontrolable. Orochi y sus seguidores pueden desencadenar esta condición directamente en sí mismos y en los demás. Todas las personas que poseen esta condición se someten a pequeños cambios físicos, sobre todo en el color de pelo y el tono de la piel, y se hacen más resistentes al dolor-decía Dave, dejando con la boca abierta a los demás.

-Bien, es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento, y Ash, ya mañana tendrás tiempo de atrapar a un nuevo Pokemon, ya que Pikachu también entrenará junto contigo-decía Dave.

-Está bien-decía Ash.

-Después entrenarán para poder activar el disturbio de sangre en situaciones de emergencia-decía Dave.

Así Ash, Misty, May, Dawn e Iris entrenaron hasta muy noche, habían aprendido a controlar el disturbio de sangre más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, y Pikachu aprendió las artes marciales de Rugal Bernstein, así como Ash, aprendieron el Genocide Cutter, y variadas técnicas más, pero aún así se alegraba de que el entrenamiento progresara rápidamente, después consiguieron comida para empezar a comer, lo que les sorprendió fue que Dave y sus guardianas, o sea las otras yo de Misty, May y Dawn comieran tanto, y si se peguntaban donde estaba la otra yo de Iris, pues estaba escondida en unos arbustos, comiendo tranquilamente como los demás.

Mientras todos dormían, con Ash e Iris.

Iris estaba platicando con Ash, Iris estaba encima de la rama de un árbol.

-Ya veo, Pikachu tuvo un día difícil gracias a Zekrom-decía Iris.

-Pikachu almacenó y liberó toda su energía eléctrica a causa de las cosas intensas que Zekrom le hizo, al menos eso dijo la Profesora-decía Ash.

-Bueno, Zekrom es un Pokemon Legendario, ¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocer a Zekrom algún dia, no puedo esperar para conocer a Zekrom-decía Iris enérgica.

-Axew-decía el Pokemon con el mismo nombre.

-Unova tiene muchos Pokemon geniales, no sòlo Zekrom, y conoceré a todos, Mmm, ¿Iris?-preguntaba Ash, al darse cuenta de que Iris se había quedado dormida en la rama del árbol, con Axew en sus brazos.

-El Cielo de Unova està lleno de estrellas, a partir de ahora nuestro viaje será bajo este cielo-decía Ash, cuando de repente Ash ve pasar una estrella fugaz.

- Pikachu-decía el Pokemon con el mismo nombre.

-Una estrella fugaz, eso es de buena suerte, Pikachu, ¿No te sientes con suerte también?-preguntaba Ash a Pikachu.

-Pika, Pika-decía Pikachu.

Pero ellos 2 no sabían que en unos arbustos estaban siendo observados por un cierto Oshawott que acabaron de conocer recientemente.

-Oshawott-decía el Pokemon con el mismo nombre escondido en unos arbustos, observando a Ash y a Pikachu.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¿En dónde estará Iris? Sí que se fue temprano-decía Ash.

-Pika, Pika-decía Pikachu.

-Bien, es un nuevo día, y será grandioso-decía Ash.

-Por Iris no te preocupes Ash, ella debe estar por ahí consiguiendo comida, pero por el momento concéntrate en querer atrapar un Pokemon-decía Dave.

-Pero que no se te ocurra atrapar uno tipo agua, esos me los quedo yo-decía Misty (la del mundo de Ash).

-Yo ya tengo los suficientes, así que no te preocupes por mí-decía Misty (la guardiana de Dave).

-Y por cierto, ¿Aprendiste a controlar tu Hidrokinesis?-preguntaba Misty (la guardiana de Dave).

-Creo que ya le voy entendiendo como es que tengo que hacerlo, aunque todavía se me complica controlar el poder-decía Misty (la del Mundo de Ash).

-Eso es normal, pronto se te hará más fácil, lo empezarás a notar cuando hayas avanzado en el entrenamiento-decía Misty (la guardiana de Dave).

-A mí me duelen mucho los brazos, no sabía que ese tal Yashiro usara tanto los brazos en sus técnicas, y ni se diga que levanta cosas tan pesadas con suma facilidad-decía May (la del Mundo de Ash).

-Es que esa es la forma de pelear de Yashiro, no te costará mucho adaptarte a su estilo de palea, créeme, sino entonces por qué crees que yo me lo aprendí de memoria-decía May (la guardiana de Dave).

-Ya veo, será interesante aprenderlo entonces-decía May (la del Mundo de Ash).

-Y yo me siento muy rara de los brazos, aun ciento la estática en ellos por hacer tantos Raikuken, ¿Se debe sentir así al inicio del entrenamiento?-preguntaba Dawn (la del Mundo de Ash).

-Así es, es normal sentirse así al inicio del entrenamiento, pero te irás acostumbrando, incluso sentirás que el rayo es parte de tu cuerpo-decía Dawn (la guardiana de Dave).

-Si tú lo dices-decía Dawn (la del Mundo de Ash).

Entonces Ash, se da cuenta de la presencia de un Pokemon volador.

-Guau, ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Ash, al instante que veía en su Pokedex.

-Pidove, el Pokemon pichón, el ronquido de una parvada de Pidove llegar a ser muy ruidoso, Pidove no se siente atraído por los objetos brillantes-decía la Pokedex.

-Genial, Pidove, vamos-decía Ash.

-Pika, Pika-decía Pikachu.

-Ojalá Ash recuerde todo lo que le enseñé, y no cometa una imprudencia-decía Dave.

-Sí llegara a ser más sensato Ash, podríamos comprobar si ha madurado un poco-decía Misty (la del Mundo de Ash).

Así, todos fueron a seguir a Ash, a ver si podía atrapar a aquel Pidove.

-Bien, enfrentemos a ese-decía Ash, señalando a un Pidove en especifico.

-Bien, solamente tengo que recordar todo lo que Dave me ha enseñado, con el entrenamiento de ayer que tuvo Pikachu, sabré cuanto ah mejorado-decía Ash, recordando algunas de sus técnicas recientes que le enseñó a Pikachu.

Los que alcanzaron a escuchar a Ash, que fueron sus compañeras de equipo desde que lo conoces, se sorprendieron al saber cuánto había madurado Ash en todo este tiempo.

-Pikachu, usa Atacktrueno ahora-decía Ash.

-Pikachu-decía Pikachu, efectuando dicho poder, dejando muy aturdido a Pidove.

Los demás Pidove se habían dado cuenta de esto.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos Pokebo….-decía Ash, pero es interrumpido por unos Pidove furiosos trabajando en equipo.

-Ash, piensa vamos, ¿Cómo dejar noqueados a una parvada de Pidove furiosos?-decía Ash pensando.

Con Dave y loe demás.

-Vamos a ver que hace Ash en esta situación-decía Dave pensando.

De regreso con Ash y Pikachu.

-Ya lo sé, Pikachu usa la técnica de Joe Higashi, el Súper Tornado, combinada con Atacktrueno-decía Ash a Pikachu.

En eso, Pikachu hace el Súper Tornado de Joe Higashi, y despues lo combina con Atacktrueno, creando así un Tornado eléctrico que deja muy aturdidos a todos los Pidove que querían luchar contra Pikachu, provocando que todos estos hicieran una retirada estratégica, o se huyeran del campo de batalla.

-Pikachu, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Ash a Pikachu.

-Pika, pi-decía Pikachu.

-Supongo que exageraste con la técnica, pero de ninguna manera voy a renunciar-decía Ash emocionado.

-pika, pika-decía Pikachu.

Entonces Ash y Pikachu se dan cuenta de la presencia de otro Pidove, por lo cual ya sabían lo que tenían pensado Ash y Pikachu.

-Ahí hay uno, lo conseguiremos esta vez-decía Ash.

-Pikachu-decía el Pokemon con el mismo nombre.

En eso Pidove se dio cuenta de que Pikachu quería una batalla.

-Pikachu, Ataque rápido, seguido de la patada giratoria de Benimaru Nikaido-decía Ash.

-Pika-Entonces Pikachu ataca a Pidove con ataque rápido, seguido de la patada baja de Benimaru Nikaido, dejándolo malherido, pero el Pidove se recupera rápidamente del ataque.

-Y ahora Cola de Hierro, seguido del golpe de tierra de Yashiro Nanakase-decía Ash.

-Pikachu, PIKA-Decía Pikachu efectuando la Cola de Hierro en Pidove, este ataque ocasiona un cráter en la tierra, seguido del golpe de Yashiro Nanakase, que causa que Pidove sea arrojado con violencia, varios metros atrás (la Oculta del Yashiro del 2002, cuando la pantalla se vuelve roja).

-Muy bien, es tu turno Pokebola-Decía Ash, arrojando dicha Pokebola a Pidove.

Ésta queda moviéndose durante 5 segundos, momento despues Pidove se libera de la Pokebola, indicando que se oponía a que lo capturaran.

-No puede ser, es muy ágil, casi lo tenía-decía Ash.

Entonces Pidove creaba con sus alas un viento muy poderoso, aunque Pikachu casi ni lo sentía, ya que estaba parado firmemente en el piso sin sentir tanto la técnica de Pidove.

-Es Tornado, espera Pikachu-Le ordenaba Ash.

Entonces Pidove vuela a gran velocidad hacia Pikachu, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-Eso fue Ataque rápido-decía Ash.

Después lanzó una especie de viento cortante de ambas alas, hacia Pikachu.

-Eso fue Aire cortante-decía Ash.

-Esquívalo Pikachu-decía Ash.

Al último momento, Pikachu esquiva el ataque, dando una vuelta estilo K` (peleador de King of Fighters) y con una patada fuerte estrella a Pidove contra un árbol, dejándolo muy cansado.

-Muy bien, Atacktrueno ahora-decía Ash a Pikachu.

-Pikachu-Cuando Pidove estuvo a punto de escapar, desgraciadamente recibió el ataque repentinamente, dejando a Pidove inconsciente.

-Eso es, vamos Pokebola-decía Ash, lanzando una segunda Pokebola a Pidove.

La Pokebola duró moviéndose por 6 segundos, después se paró instantáneamente.

-Sí, mi primer Pokemon de la Región de Unova, atrapé un Pidove-decía Ash emocionadísimo.

-Pi, Pikachu-decía Pikachu, igual de emocionado que su entrenador.

-Lo hicimos, lo hicimos-decía Ash, junto con Pikachu, riéndose de felicidad por capturar a su primer Pokemon de Unova.

-¿Te entusiasmaste con la captura de un pequeño Pidove? Hay cosita-decía Iris.

-Axew-decía el Pokemon del mismo nombre.

-Claro que estoy emocionado, es mi primer amigo, y es mi primer Pokemon de la Región de Unova-decía Ash.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, tù y Pidove podrían ser la pareja perfecta-decía Iris, mientras Pikachu y Axew estaban comiendo juntos, cuando unas garras metálicas atrapan a Pikachu y Axew.

-¿Ustedes otra vez?-decía Ash, dándose a entender de que el equipo Rocket era quien atrapó a Pikachu y a Axew.

-Sí, otra vez torpe, y esa es la cuestión-decía Jessie.

-Y contestarte ni siquiera es opción-decía James.

-Trayendo la luz segadora del mal al futuro-decía Jessie.

-Empujando el martillo de la justicia hacia abajo, en la oscuridad negra del Universo-decían James.

-Y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de la Eternidad-decía Meowt.

-La destructora de Fuego, Jessie-decía la misma.

-Y con la emoción de un Trueno, soy Jame, me, mes-decía el mismo.

-Y el guapo recaude, Meowt-decía el mismo.

-Ahora reunidos, bajo el nombre del Equipo Rocket-decian los tres a la vez.

-¿Equipo Rocket? ¿Quiénes son?-preguntaba Iris.

-Son unos chicos malos que se dedican a robar Pokemon-decía Ash.

-Sí, hechos malignos como robar Pokemon son nuestra herramienta para dominar el mundo, porque eso es lo que hacemos-decía Jessie.

-Axew es mio, dénmelo-decía IRIS.

-¿A poco? Así que èste es Axew-decía James.

-Nos quedaremos a Axew como parte de nuestra toma de control de la REGIÓN DE Unova-decía Meowt.

-Oye, pero si tù eres un Meowt, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Eso no importa, como puedes hablar-decía Iris.

-Simple, soy un genio, que èste sí se peina los bigotes, no como otras desgreñadas-decía Meowt.

Entonces meten a Axew y a Pikachu a un compartimiento en forma de cubo, con ventanas transparentes.

-Alto, no desperdicien energía-decía James.

-Claro que no, Pidove, yo te elijo-decía Ash, sacando a dicho Pokemon de la Pokebola.

-Vamos a ayudarte Ash-decian Misty, May y Dawn (las del Mundo de Ash).

-Dejen que Ash se encargue del equipo Rocket sòlo-decía Dave.

-Pero….-decian las tres, preocupadas.

-No se preocupen, Ash puede sòlo con ellos, sòlo quedémonos como espectadores-decía Dave.

-Está utilizando un Pokemon oriundo-decía James.

-Pues, adelante Meowt, muéstrales que no deben meterse con un Pokemon de clase-decía Jessie.

-Garras furiosas-decía Meowt, efectuando dicho ataque.

-Pidove, ráfaga de aire-decía Ash.

En eso Pidove crea una ráfaga poderosa de aire con sus alas, que manda a volar a Meowt por los aires, cayendo de pie frente a sus otros 2 compañeros.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, prueben ahora con mi Pokemon-decía Jessie.

En eso, sale un Pokemon con alas de murciélago, que no era un Zubat, pero ere muy parecida, color blanco y peludo, con alas de murciélago y con una nariz roja, como de payaso.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Ash.

-Es un Wubat-decía Iris.

-Wubat, ese nombre sí me gusta matarile, rile ro-decía Meowt.

-Un buen nombre, algo que asombre-decía Jessie.

-Cepillìn canta mejor que ese Meowt-decía Dave aburrido.

-Wubat, Usa Corte Aéreo –decía Jessie.

Enseguida Wubat hacia discos de energía, lanzándolos hacia Pidove.

-Pidove, esquívalos rápido-decía Ash, a lo que Pidove esquiva el ataque fácilmente.

-Muy bien, usa Ataque Rápido-decía Ash.

-Esquívalo y usa Tornado-decía Jessie.

Así fue como Wubat esquivo el Ataque Rápido de Pidove, y contraatacó con Tornado, dejando a Pidove fuera de combate.

-Pidove, reacciona amigo-decía Ash.

-Ésta fue una trampa muy útil, por supuesto que yo la invoqué-decía Jessie.

-Nuestra primera misión en Unova está completa, ahora vámonos-decía James, mientras sacaba de un portafolios, sin poder creerlo, un globo aerostático de color negro, con la insignia del Equipo Rocket.

-Que gusto verte en esta nueva temporada-decía Jessie, después de que el globo despegara a considerable velocidad.

-Pika, pi-decía Pikachu encerrado en el compartimiento en forma de cubo.

-Axew-decía el Pokemon con el mismo nombre, encerrado en el mismo lugar que Pikachu.

-Ya voy, Axew-decía Iris, mientras saltaba de rama en rama en un árbol, mientras era seguido por Ash de la misma forma, mientras daba un salto increíblemente alto casi alcanzando el globo de inmediato.

¿Eh? No puede ser-decía Iris viendo lo ágil que podía llegar a ser Ash.

-Demonios, no alcanzaré, si tan sòlo pudiera arrojarle al globo para que descienda-decía Ash pensando.

Entonces, repentinamente, Oshawott sale de su escondite y lanza su boomerang hacia el globo de Equipo Rocket, pero parecía ser que no tendría la suficiente potencia para llegar hacia el globo.

-¡Qué suerte! –decía Ash, entonces, trata de acercarse al boomerang que lanzó Oshawott y le da una patada muy fuerte, dando en el blanco al globo del Equipo Rocket, y Ash estando tan cerca del globo, lo remato con tres patadas cortantes, y dando un giro de 360 grados, lo remata con una cuarta patada contante, usando ambas piernas juntas, haciendo que el globo caiga a gran velocidad, rompiendo el compartimiento en donde estaban Pikachu y Axew. (Éste es el Genocide Cutter de Rugal Bernstein, en combinación con el giro de 360 grados con patada giratoria con ambas piernas, por esa razón me en casi imposible vencer al Rugal del 2002, por el Genocide Cutter, y la otra técnica. xDDDDD).

-Pikachu-decía Ash, atrapando a su Pikachu.

-Axew-decía Iris, atrapando de igual manera a su Axew.

Así como de igual manera el boomerang de Oshawott regresaba hacia él.

-Oshawott, Oshawott, Oshawott, Oshawott-decía el Pokemon con el mismo nombre.

-No debiste haber hecho eso, además, ¿En dónde aprendiste Artes Marciales?-Preguntaba Jessie curiosa.

-Es no es asunto tuyo, Pikachu y Axew son amigos nuestros, no van a levárselos-decía Ash.

-Oigan, pongan atención, que Ash dice la verdad-decía Iris.

-Pikachu, usa Atacktrueno-decía Ash.

-Pika-decía Pikachu a punto de efectuar dicho ataque.

-Wubat, ahora, usa Corte Aéreo -decía Jessie, sacando de su Pokebola a dicho Pokemon, efectuando dicha técnica, antes de que Pikachu terminara su Atacktrueno, dándole de paso a Axew.

-Ahora, usa Corte Aéreo de nuevo-decía Jessie.

Pikachu se recupera rápidamente, pero ya estaba algo cansado.

-Vamos, piensa, ¿Qué técnica puedo hacer para cansar a Wubat?-Se preguntaba Ash mentalmente.

-Ya lo tengo, Pikachu, usa la técnica más poderosa de Rugal-Decía Ash.

-Pika-En eso Pikachu lanz descargas eléctricas consecutivas de sus patas en forma de esfera, que dan de lleno a Wubat, dejándolo externadamente cansado, después Oshawott lo ataca con Chorro de Agua, haciendo que el choque sea aun más crítico.

-Ahora Pikachu, Tacleada de Voltios, combinada con otra de las conocidas técnicas de Benimaru Nikaido-decía Ash.

-Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika-decía Pikachu, efectuando dicha técnica, al combinarla con la técnica de Benimaru Nikaido, su velocidad aumentó a la velocidad del rayo, haciendo que se vieran multimagenes de Pikachu, provocando que el Equipo Rocket hiciera otra retirada estratégica, o sea, huyeran nuevamente.

-Buen trabajo, Pikachu-decía Ash.

-Pika, pi-decía Pikachu.

-Vamos al centro Pokemon rápido, Pikachu debe estar cansado-decía Iris.

-Tienes razón, gracias Oshawott-decía Ash, dándole gracias a Oshawott.

-Vamos contigo, Ash-decian los demás.

-Oshawott-decía el Pokemon con el mismo nombre.

Ya en el Centro Pokemon.

-Gracias por esperar, me alegra decir que sus Pokemon se sienten muy bien-decía la enfermera Joey.

-Pero que gran alivio-decía Iris.

-Gracias enfermera Joey, gracias.

-Ver a un Pikachu aquí es muy extraño-decía la enfermera Joey.

-Eso dicen, verá, somos de Pueblo Paleta, este es el primer Centro Pokemon que hemos visitado en la Región de Unova-decía Ash.

-Pues sean bienvenidos, y al igual que en Kanto, cada vez que tu Pokemon necesite ayuda, o si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en pasar en cualquier momento-decía la enfermera Joey.

-Gracias-decía Ash.

-Sabes, no eres tan malo, eso creo, aún eres un niñito, pero estoy impresionada, gracias por salvar a Axew-decía Iris.

-Ax, Axew-decía Axew feliz.

-De hecho, hay que agradecerle a Oshawott, ¿Verdad amigo?-decía Ash.

-Pika-decía Pikachu.

-Aún no puedo entender porque Oshawott nos ayudò de esa manera-decía Ash.

-Tal vez tenga una razón para que te haya ayudado, tal vez quiere que seas su Pokemon-decía Dave, analizando el comportamiento de Oshawott.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntaba Ash.

-Es lo más probable-decía Dave.

-Yo quisiera ese Oshawott, es muy lindo-decía Misty (la del mundo de Ash).

-¿Y en dónde están tus guardiana? No las he visto por todo el dia-decía Dawn.

-Ellas tienen la manía de entrenar por horas, como yo, así que en estos momentos deben de estar en camino hacia este Centro Pokemon-decía Dave.

-¡Què alivio! Y yo que pensé que se habían perdido-decía May 8la del Mundo de Ash.

Lo que no sabían, era que Oshawott estaba observándolos desde la puerta del Centro Pokemon.

-Oshawott-decía el Pokemon con el mismo nombre.

Próximo Capìtulo: Entrenando para dominar el disturbio de sangre, o Estado "Orochi".


End file.
